


My Cousin Sansa

by ALCzysz17



Series: Jonsa Kink Week Entries [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Blow Jobs, Chapter 1 is Adultery Kink, Chapter 2 is Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending for all, Infatuated Jon, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Minor Dany/Jorah, POV Jon Snow, Pregnant Sansa, Pregnant Sex, Remember Adultery Kink meaning cheating, Wall Sex, jonsa, slightly rough sex, trouble brewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Let it be known, Jon Targaryen always did his duty as was expected of him.But sometimes love comes before duty...A passionate love affair between Jon and his cousin Sansa erupts over into his loveless marriage where his quick-temper wife is concerned.*Adultery Kink





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> So there was going to be much more of a story to this kink, but then I figured I could tie in the kink for tomorrow with this storyline and figured why the hell not! I hope y'all enjoy it! ^_~

 

 

Let it be known, Jon Targaryen always did his duty as was expected of him. Just like his half siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys were married to each other as was their duty, just like it was his uncle Viserys duty to marry Adrienne Martell, and so Jon did as was expected of him.

He wed his aunt Daenerys Targaryen.

She was beautiful, he knew and anyone with eyes could see it, but he wasn’t too fond of the fact that she was his aunt. Jon dealt with his ill feelings though, he went through with the consummation of their wedding and thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Still he always felt there was something lacking in his marriage.

Oh right.

Love.

Not that Jon didn’t love Daenerys as family, he did, dearly. Yet the romantic love he always dreamed of having with a wife when he was, but a boy slowly vanished from his eyes when he was told whom he’d be wed to. He tried though, tried with all his might and heart to love Dany as more than his paternal aunt, to love her like a wife as she deserved to be loved as. Yet trying did nothing for him, it changed nothing at all.

Love wasn’t lacking on her end though.

She thought the moon and stars of him. Always trying to do what she could to please Jon. Well…when it ultimately benefited her. That was one of the things that held him back from fully embracing her, it was probably what held him back from fully engaging in loving her, if he thought about it.

The dark impulses she had, the temper that she held within and the paranoia that grew as each moon she went without a babe in her belly. They tried and tried and tried and tried. To the point that Jon felt rather lackluster about their sexual relationship, it felt even more like duty as the moons turn to years.

If each moon left her without child, then each year left her with one or two miscarriages. Jon wasn’t sure what was wrong, if it was her, or if it was him. Their maester had pulled him aside eight years into their marriage, telling him quietly that Daenerys may never carry a babe full term. Jon had inquired what was wrong and the maester just shook his head.

It was the same head shake every time he delivered the awful news of another babe lost.

It was the same head shake that indicated it was the same issue as the time before.

Centuries of Targaryens inbreeding has taken its toll on the later generations, it took its toll particularly hard on Daenerys, most of all. His half siblings had a beautiful daughter and were expecting their second child soon, his uncle Viserys had even gotten a babe on his wife before he untimely passing. Yet Dany reminded without child.

Each time they got the news she drifted further away from him, closing in on herself. Jon tried to be there for her, but he couldn’t fully understand her feelings, couldn’t fully understand her wild mood swings either. The harder he tried, the harder she pushed back. The more he begged her to talk to him, the more she pulled away, locking herself in her separate bedchambers.

Locking herself away from him.

Jon took to spending time away from Dragonstone after they inherited it from Viserys’ passing. His widowed wife refused to live there afterwards, going back to her home, Dorne with her son. Being back at the Targaryen stronghold that started it all only made Dany angrier, more distant, more paranoid and more vicious.

Arguments with her escalated rapidly, thrown words became thrown objects, cutting remarks became sharpen nails, and apologies were few and far between. Jon was finding it harder and harder to reason with her, to bring her down from her raging temper. It was taking its toll on him too.

Visiting his mother’s family was in Winterfell was heave sent. Reconnecting with cousins that he had not seen since he was a boy made him nostalgic for his childhood, for the days before life become so complicated. The days when Daenerys smiled and laughed, where he could see himself falling for her, if only he had tried harder, fought harder.

He loved his Stark cousins though.

Robb and him were always fast friends, tied to the hip unlike his relationship with his half-brother, Aegon. Even his younger cousins, Bran and Rickon were closer to him than his real siblings. Arya was the second closet to him, clinging to him as he told his stories of Dragonstone and dragons that have long since passed. He even trained her better on her swordplay though her Lady Mother did not like it one bit.

Then there was his other female cousin; Sansa.

The Tully beauty with her long auburn hair, wide blue eyes and heart shaped face. She was gorgeous, he thought when he saw her for the first time since she was a little girl. At one and twenty, she was a full-grown woman with curves, rounded teats and childbearing hips. Jon had never had a physical reaction quite like the way he reacted upon seeing her again.

Sansa had always been a bit distant towards him when they were children. It was to be expected though, their interesting were widely different from each other’s. She had her head in her fairytales and needlework while he was interested in war stories and swordplay.

Now though, she welcomed him with open arms, embracing him tightly to her as if they had always been close. Jon didn’t think too much upon it, only embraced her just as tightly back because it felt nice, because it felt like coming home.

He was only to spend a moon with them, to speak of trade opportunities with his uncle Ned and Robb while enjoying the chilled air of the North with his mother’s family. It also gave him time away from Dany, maybe him being around wasn’t helping her condition? Jon hoped she’d open up more once he gone back.

What surprised him most during his trip was the sudden interest his cousin, Sansa took in him. She was suddenly everywhere he was, always sending him a smile, always brushing a hand on his shoulder or taking a hold of his arm for a walk in the godswood together. Jon couldn’t escape her, nor did he want too. Her interest in him piqued his interest in her.

Before he knew it, he was spending most of his time in her company in some type of capacity, even when it was with all his cousins. Her eyes started lighting paths on his skin when he caught her looking, her touches lingered longer than was probably appropriate, and their conversations spanned longer and longer.

Jon was shocked to find that he was falling in love with her.

There was so much to love about her. Her wit, her kindness, her enthusiasm for stories and songs. Sansa Stark brought air into his lungs when he felt he was choking to breath. Slowly the tension in his shoulders disappeared, the anxiety he felt whenever he thought about the disaster that was his marriage began to unwind and the unwillingness to leave Winterfell consumed him.

The only time Jon felt anxiety was when he had to write his letter to Daenerys telling her he had to extend his stay for another moon or two. He dreaded the reaction he’d get from her, the possible demand that he return to her that very instant.

Jon was relieved when her response was more indifferent than mad.

He wondered what she truly thought, but that only brought on a headache and anxiety that he could really do without.

The Starks were more than happy to learn of his extended stay. He couldn’t help but catch Sansa’s eyes, to see the pleased smile on her lips made his heart flutter inside his chest. That was a feeling he thought he’d never feel.

He craved it. The feelings he got from interacting with her. He wanted it. He needed it.

And Sansa was willing to give it and more.

So much more…

Jon had never intended to commit adultery, never intended to break his marriage vows nor his duty to his Kingdom, but then not all good intentions led down the righteous path.

Sansa was receiving betrothal offers continuously during his stay. After the whole debacle of his mother’s betrothal and refusal to commit, his uncle Ned was slightly paranoid for his own daughters, and so he allowed them to choose to whom they’d marry rather than he or Robb choose. It was a very forward thought process in their day and age, but it worked well for the girls.

Arya was a tough cookie to crack and she scared the gentler lordlings away while Sansa came across as extremely picky. Jon hated the banquets his uncle would hold once a fortnight for the lords and their sons to meet and treat with his daughters. He hated having to sit there and watch these mere boys (in his eyes) try to compel and intrigue Sansa to marrying them.

Each occasion if she didn’t want to be in bothered by certain men she send him a pointed look, an unspoken look to save her. Jon would quickly come to her rescue, whisking her away to the dance floor, or table for some lemon cakes and sometimes she’d lead him away where they could sit in a dark corner and speak softly to each other.

Jon found himself growing more and more jealous as each man touched her in a way that she didn’t like, or in anyway he didn’t like (which was touching her at all, honestly). It took a lot to rein in his anger when he noticed a lord’s hand drifting lower down her back than was proper.

Sansa came to call him her ‘hero’ whenever he’d break into a dance to lead her away. The more he stayed at Winterfell with Sansa, the more Jon did not want to go home…

He had to watch over her carefully tonight, she was drinking more wine than normal, and it was causing her to become tipsy. Her leg movement was slightly off, her balance off center and her face flushed to almost match her hair. Jon quickly dragged her away from one suitor who was getting quite handsy with her.

Sansa laughed, calling him her ‘hero’ as always and snuggled into his shoulder. She took the lead, tugging him away to a dark corner to talk, or so he assumed. The moment they were hidden from prying eyes she jumped him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, dragging him down to her where her plush, full lips were waiting for him. Jon melted into the kiss, his hands closing around her back to keep her pinned to his body as their mouths battled each other. Her kisses were like balms on his wounds, they healed the hurt and anxiety that ruled inside his body from the years with Dany. She also brought his heartrate up, burning hot trails through his veins as they kissed.

Jon tangled his tongue with hers, forcing his way into her mouth to hold it hostage. Her moans were effectively swallowed by the fusion of their mouths, his tongue curling around hers and sending skirting zings of pleasure straight down to his groin. He couldn’t get enough of her, he needed her so badly, needed to continue to kiss her.

He needed her to burrow into his skin and never leave him. He needed her love.

Jon walked her backwards into a hard, stone wall. His hands reached down to lift her legs around his waist, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. Sansa moved with him, she also moved against him. She lifted her skirts, tugging them to her waist then started tugging on the laces of his breeches.

“I want you inside me, Jon. I want you to take me against this wall,” Sansa stated lustfully, her voice deeper than normal. He could hardly deny her.

His breeches were tugged down over his hips to his knees, his smallclothes following suit. Jon could barely contain himself, reaching down to tug her cute pink smallclothes aside to push the head of his cock into her slit. She was so wet, he was practically drowning as he pushed into her body.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, his only indication of her pain as he took her maidenhead. She didn’t complain though, only encouraged him to continue, encouraging him to take what he wanted from her. Jon bottomed out inside her, groaning in her ear at the tight feel of her clenching around his manhood. He had gotten so use to sex being duty for so long, he almost forgot what it felt like when he wanted it, when he felt he’d die if he wasn’t inside a woman he wanted so dearly.

Sansa moaned in his ear when he started to thrust, burying his length inside her tight passage at a slow rate, hoping he wasn’t hurting her. She only gasped and moaned, begging him to give her pleasure, to make her feel good. Jon obeyed quickly, holding her bottom up with one hand while his other thumbed her nub in hard circles.

She clenched around him during each pass of his thumb, it was as though her body was trying to keep his cock locked inside her as he dragged his hips outward then back inward. Jon touched his nose to hers.

“Open your eyes, Sansa, I want you to see who’s fucking you against this wall. I want you to see who’s giving you your pleasure,” Jon voiced huskily, practically growling his words at her. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, the blue of her eyes engulfed in black from her lust. “Who’s fucking you?”

“Jon Targaryen,” Sansa breathed out, using the support of his shoulders underneath her hands to bounce and meet his thrusts. Sparks flashed in his eyes at her mutual movement.

“Who’s giving you pleasure?” Jon asked next, his nose brushing against hers as his movements grew rapid.

“Jon Targaryen,” Sansa answered in that same deep voice, her eyes never leaving the gaze of his.

“Who took your maidenhead?” Jon inquired heavily, his hips pounding into her relentlessly, his thumb pressed so hard against her nub that she had to be hurting from it, but all she did was moan.

“No one,” Sansa stated, smile widening her lips to reveal the whites of her teeth. “I gave it to Jon Targaryen.”

Jon groaned at her words, rutting harder and harder into her. Punishing the sweet tightness of her cunt. He wanted to etch himself into her, to remind her of this moment, hidden away while the lords and ladies feasted mere feet away. The music was so loud it hid most noises, it hid their noises.

“Seed me, Jon. Put your babe in me,” Sansa declared heatedly, clutching a hand around the nape of his neck to bring their lips crashing into each other.

Jon could hardly deny her.

His hips stuttered, he jolted forward in disjointed movements as his peak came upon him. He could practically feel the way his seed coated the inside of her cunt, painting her channel with his essence; marking her as his. Jon gave her nub a hard pinch, grunting as she reached her peak. She shuddered almost violently in his arms, biting his bottom lip so hard that when she released him to lean against the wall he found blood on her lips.

“I love you,” Jon stated breathlessly. His jaw dropped as he realized what he had just said to her, he hadn’t meant to tell her that, hadn’t meant to reveal his true feelings like this with his cock softening inside her while a mix of their juices and her maidenhood leaked from where they were joined.

Sansa’s face relaxed with an edge of exhaustion on her face. She cupped his cheek gently, rubbing her thumb on the apple of his cheek as she gazed into his eyes.

“I love you too,” Sansa uttered quietly back.

Jon knew then that he was figuratively, literally and royally fucked…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty certain (as I am writing it right now) that chapter 2 will be much, much longer with more depth in the story. We can all guess why I decided to add the breeding kink with this storyline, lol. So I hope y'all enjoyed this one! Let me know whatcha think! ^_~


	2. This is not the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah...this got really long and complicated (as the norm with me) and I still haven't finished. I'm like midway through it and already at 5000 words, so I decided to stretch his one out to three chapters so it balanced out more. Otherwise the first chapter is barely to 3000 words while the second would be damn near 10,000 words. Also it means I can spend more time working the kinks (lol) out, providing nice quality smut and plotline! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this next installment! ^_~

 

The raven that came stole the breath from Jon’s throat once he read the letter. Daenerys was with child again, this time surpassing to four moons then the last dozen pregnancies. With a heavy heart he had to wish his mother’s family a goodbye.

His wife needed him.

Sansa took it the hardest of them all though only he knew. Since that night weeks earlier they had spent so many nights learning each other’s bodies. Jon knew exactly where to touch her to send shivers down her spine, where to kiss her to harden her nipples and how to give her the upmost pleasure from their lovemaking.

He knew her body better than he knew Dany’s, and he had eight years’ worth of trying to learn his wife’s body to no avail.

She had barred her door the night before he was to leave. Jon had to beg through the wood to her, begging her to let him in, begging her to not let this be the last they see and remember each other. Eventually Sansa opened her door, revealing red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Jon embraced her immediately, dragging her lips to his hungry mouth desperately. He needed to make their last night count, he needed to make sure whatever was left of this time spent away from his home stayed with him for moons to come. Possibly for years to come.

Sansa gave in to him instantly, she couldn’t fight her feelings of love anymore than he could. They were weak when it came to each other. She opened to his attentions, allowing his tongue to sweep through her mouth and tangling with hers while blindly barring her door again.

The first hour he spent kissing and licking every inch of her lovely, naked skin. Giving so much love to her nipples that her breasts would probably forever look rosy-red while the tips would forever stand at attention. They both learned that night that Sansa could peak from the attentions of his lips on her teats alone.

Jon forced her to stand as he trailed down her body, forced her to stand on one foot while her other leg was draped over his shoulder, so he could feast upon her cunt endlessly. Tugging on the lips of her sex, tonguing the entrance to her cunt and nibbling on her swollen nub; her cunt was his playground.

Her lovely voice filled the room, echoed off the stone walls around them as he made a meal out of her. His mouth was attached to her entrance, running his tongue inside her while swallowing the wetness that leaked from her. He refused to let up, pushing her through her second peak with his teeth skimming her nub.

He sent her flying into her third right after when he closed his teeth around the swollen bump, with a tug that caused her to scream and almost rip the hair off his scalp. Her fourth and fifth peak happen with his mouth continuously sucking her entrance, probing his tongue inside as he survived on her essence alone. Jon wanted to make sure his belly was full of nothing but her.

By the time he stopped his mouth had gone numb and his jaw ached, but there was satisfaction flowing through him. He followed the leaking trails of her juices down her thighs as Sansa breathed heavily, leaning into the wall behind her. He had to carry her to the bed for her legs were useless at that point.

The rest of her wasn’t though.

Sansa enjoyed swallowing his cock in her mouth, practically more than he enjoyed watching and feeling her do it. She wasted no time in sucking the head of his cock much like he would her nipples, running her tongue around the rim as she gazed up at him. He was at her mercy now.

Watching her mouth move up and down his length, feeling her lush tongue swiping along as she bobbed her head. He ran his hands through her auburn hair that flamed in the firelight, clutching the back of her head to direct her speed as she engulfed him with her mouth. Each pass she took more of him in, getting further and further down his length.

Jon groaned deeply inside his chest, pushing against her bobbing head. His bottom’s cheeks clenched as he pushed down against her, watching in amazement as she took him down her throat. The wiry hair above his cock was tickling her nose now, her chin settling nicely against his balls.

She pulled back then engulfed him again, coming back down to take him all the way in once more. Before long Jon was directing her completely, his fist clenched hard within her hair as he forced her pace to quicken. The gagging noises she made as he forced his cock down her throat sent shivers down his spine. Her own moans surround his flesh, coating him in her words of pleasure and saliva.

Sansa kept her gaze on his as he fed her his cock. She never wavered, even as he practically pounded into the back of her throat with the urgency of his release. Jon squeezed his eyes shout as he called out her name, emptying his seed down her throat to coat the inside of her belly like she was inside his. Sansa gurgled around his release, holding herself down to his belly as he spurted his seed.

He was sure she’d choke, but she didn’t. Jon let her go and Sansa slowly pulled back from his softening cock, closing a hand to her mouth so she could swallow the rest of his seed, her eyes twinkling over at him.

He pulled her to him and they cuddled within each other’s arms for a while. Jon dozed off for a little bit as did she.

Upon waking all he saw was her sweet face pressed into his shoulder, a tender smile on her slack lips. Jon couldn’t stop the tears from gathering in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her crown. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to go back to his duty, to his wife. He wanted to stay here with his beautiful cousin, to continue to make love with her, to spend his days laughing with her, conversing with her and enjoying her witty and brilliant mind.

The thought of leaving her behind tore at his heart. He felt like he was drowning as he stared up at the ceiling, surely, he’d suffocate and die without her in his arms. The shudder woke her from her blissful sleep.

It was her lips that tasted the saltiness of his tears, kissing them away and whispering her love for him. Whispering that it wasn’t the end, it would never be the end…

“This is not the end…” she whispered into his skin, branding the words into him.

Jon took her as many times as he could. They made slow love with her back on the bed and him towering over top her. They made love with her ridding him like she would a horse, bouncing in his lap as he suckled at her nipples. They made hard, rough love with her on her hands and knees while he took her from behind.

They howled like wolves, rutting hard and fast against each other. Jon peaked inside her then, pressing tender kisses down the bumps of her spine as he let his seed coat her insides. He thrusted three fingers deeply into her cunt while sucking her nub ‘til he hardened again.

They made love the way they had that first time, her back against a wall with his complete support of her body while he pounded into her relentlessly. His fingers pinched her nub tightly as he thumbed the entrance to her anus. Sansa groaned at the intrusion, begging him to stick it in. By the time he peaked his third and final time that night, his cock was deeply seated inside her, pumping his seed into her womb while his thumb was lodged into her anus as she had begged of him.

Sansa had the tub filled as he hid so they could bathe together. His arms cradled her back against his chest as they sank into the hot water, both thoroughly pleased and sore from their extensive lovemaking.

“I don’t want to leave tomorrow,” Jon voiced quietly, his throat sore from how vocal he had been.

“I don’t want you to either,” Sansa croaked back, her voice sounding hoarse from over use and possibly the way she took him in her mouth earlier.

“The babe won’t survive,” he uttered defeatedly. Jon had finally come to an acceptance in the last few years that he may never hold a child of his own in his arms, not with Daenerys.

“Mine could.” Jon felt the air in his lungs decompress, suddenly it was hard to breathe.

“No,” he said gruffly, tightening his arms around her. “I will not get a bastard on you, Sansa.”

“I don’t care, Jon.” Have mercy, he thought, her stubbornness was working against him now.

“Sansa, please, it is no way for a child to live.” Though he begged her he couldn’t stop the visions of a son or daughter with his hair and her eyes from entering his mind, couldn’t stop the wistfulness of something that could never be.

Sansa pushed against his arms ‘til he allowed her to turn around to face him, cupping his cheeks with both hands as she gazed hard into his eyes. “I want your baby, Jon. I want a little boy or girl that looks like you and me, I want it so badly. I may never see you again, please Jon, don’t deny me this.”

Jon trembled at her words, his chest ached as his heart thumped painfully inside. He could never deny her though.

“I can’t dishonor you,” he mumbled painfully, reaching up to touch her cheek. Sansa gave him a sad smile, leaning forward ‘til her forehead touched his.

“You could never dishonor me, Jon. My honor is my own, my life is my own and if I can’t have you then let me have a part of you.”

Jon could hardly deny her…

He slept with her in his arms that night, made sure to wake into the earlier hours of the morning to sneak back to his chambers. Jon kept his unspoken agreement though, he woke Sansa up by slowly thrusting his harden cock inside her.

She smiled as she clenched her cunt around him, fluttering her eyes open to peer at him through the dim morning light. She spoke so softly as he made love to her for the final time. She told him of the beautiful life their little one would have, that he or she would always be loved regardless that they were a Snow.

She told him of the world she wished they lived in, how she wished his father had chosen her for him instead of Daenerys. She painted such a beautiful, sorrowful picture that they were both crying wistful tears as he pumped his hips against her. Jon made her promise to write to him about the child, to tell him everything while he was away.

Sansa made him promise to visit as much as he could. Jon knew he shouldn’t, but he gave her his word that he’d find a way to see them, that he would not abandon her. Sansa found her peak with her fingers pinching her nipples as he pinched her nub with his mouth fused to hers. Jon found his there soon after.

He made sure to remain inside her ‘til he was sure her cunt had all of his seed spent inside her. Jon took special care upon pulling out, quickly holding her hips high up while Sansa gathered all the pillows around her to keep her hips elevated, to keep his seed firmly inside her.

Jon told her that it may not work, that her womb may not quicken. That the problems he and Dany had trying to conceive may be his body’s fault rather than hers. She just waved him off, telling him it was worth it regardless.

“I could always sneak to Dragonstone for more,” Sansa jokingly commented as Jon made absolutely sure his seed didn’t leak out of her. Though really, he couldn’t help pushing his fingers into her entrance under that pretense, she was just so soft and warm inside and out.

“Aye, and what would that make you? My breeding mare?” Sansa snorted loudly, clapping a hand on her mouth as he chuckled from her reaction.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, if I were.”

Jon groaned deeply inside his chest, the thought of her staying in his chambers, awaiting for her daily deposit of his seed did awful, wonderful things to his body. He strived off the tension in his groin though as he got up from the bed. He dressed quickly, throwing glances her way as she laid there, looking rather ridiculously with her naked as her name day and her hips hiked up high from the pillows and her legs dangling off the edge.

By the old Gods, he loved her so much.

He walked back over, placing a hand on her stomach as he sent a silent prayer that she got what she wanted as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her hand joined his on her stomach, sending tingles of pleasure through his veins while simultaneously ripping a hole in his chest.

“Remember and know that I love you, forever and always, Sansa Stark,” Jon declared in her ear, curling his hand on her stomach as grief edged closer to overtaking him.

“And I will always, truly and utterly love you, Jon Targaryen, from this day ‘til the end of my days,” Sansa announced in return, giving him a soft kiss of her own.

The last time Jon saw her was when he left that morning, his eyes red though he stood tall on his horse as his mother’s family bid him goodbye. She remained on the balcony, dressed impeccably as though they hadn’t had wild sex the previous night. His eyes connected with hers then zeroed in on the way she rubbed her belly lovingly.

That image would hunt him forever, he was sure…

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Dany openly embraced him upon his return, her stomach bugling larger than any other time before. Jon froze at the feel, jumped when she forced his hand to touch it. Her stomach felt hard, like there was something in there. It hadn’t felt so real when he got the letter, it hadn’t felt so real during his long journey back to Dragonstone, but now, with his hand braced against her belly; there was no disputing the truth.

Daenerys Targaryen was pregnant, nearing her fifth moon to be precise.

The pregnancy did wonderful things for her attitude, making a total change and bringing back the Dany that he married when they were both but eight and ten. She was loving again, touching him endlessly, cuddling up to him whenever she could.

He was surprised to find she had moved her things back into his chambers, it was like everything before had never happened, like the last few years hadn’t been a strain on their relationship. Jon both feared the change and welcomed it with open arms.

She was also insatiable.

Jon thought Sansa enjoyed the pleasures of the bed rather thoroughly, well Dany put her to shame. They had sex at least once a day, possibly twice if she could get away with it. Guilt started to bear down upon his shoulders each time he thrusted inside her. There was only little guilt of the adultery he committed during his time away, no the guilt that bore down upon him and made his chest feel like it would cave in was the betrayal he felt he was committing against Sansa.

During their couplings he would start out thrusting into Dany and end up peaking with Sansa instead. It took everything in him to not call out her name while in the throes of passion. His only saving grace was that he was a relatively quiet lover with Dany, always had been.

He hadn’t become more vocal ‘til Sansa…

**Three moons went by…**

Jon trained heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead as he clashed his sword against the training dummy. His nerves were on edge, something was off, he could feel it. It was something in Sansa’s last letter sent, the writing was strange like something was bothering her, but she hadn’t stated as such. By the old Gods, he missed her so.

She had gotten her wish, she was with child. Jon went both sick to his stomach and light as a feather at the thought of her belly rounding by his child. A babe he may never get to meet. Daenerys was mid-way into her seventh moon of pregnancy. Her mood swings had returned with a vengeance. She was hot and cold with him constantly, a loving touch and sweet at one point then a scathing, spiteful word at another.

His head was spinning by how fast her moods changed. Their maester assured him that it was normal for woman to go through emotions so rapidly, to go from happy, cheerful one moment to angry and crying the next. Jon wasn’t sure though. Daenerys’ moods didn’t rapidly change like that so much as jumped then stayed put for days on end.

He had been engaging their cook, Judi in conversation about her roasted duck the other day and Dany had all but slapped her and sent her away in tears. Then she proceeded to turn against him, accusing him of cheating on her and bedding their cook. Jon tried his best to calm her anger, but she wouldn’t let his words get through to her head. She would only ignore him, so sure that she was right in her thinking.

It became so bad that he couldn’t so much as look at another female without her scornful glare following him, before he knew it most of the women aside from her own maids were sent away and replaced by men. It had also not escaped his notice that she moved back into her old chambers again.

Those were the moments he missed the North the most, missed his cousins and uncle dearly, missed the keeper of his heart and soul, Sansa profoundly. Jon knew something was wrong with her though. He was deeply troubled and no amount of beating a straw dummy to dust could alleviate the feeling. If Dany wasn’t so damn paranoid he’d have already fled back North to check on Sansa, but he couldn’t leave his wife this far along in her pregnancy.

Jon allowed love to proceed duty once, he couldn’t tempt fate again…

A week later there was a ship coming into the harbor off Dragonstone. It was unexpected to say the least. Jon begged and begged for Dany to stay inside, to keep to her chambers while he dealt with whomever it was, but she’d hear none of it. She waddled her way down to the beach, preferring Jorah Mormont’s help instead of his own.

He wondered briefly if she was trying to insight jealousy within him at the gesture. It did nothing but bring him relief to not have to deal with her. He left her in his dust as he approached a group of men heading their way.

He noticed the direwolf sigil as he neared them.

Jon’s heart went up into his throat as his uncle Ned Stark came forward. The firm line his mouth made as he took him in told Jon not to embrace his uncle like he normally would. It seems the trouble he felt was coming had finally came.

“Uncle, what are you doing here and without giving notice?” Jon asked quickly, a sense of foreboding trouble brewed over his head. Ned glanced over beyond his shoulder, obviously taking notice of his pregnant wife then connected eyes with Jon.

There was murder within his uncle’s eyes.

“I needed to speak with you and corresponding through raven would not do. We have much to discuss,” Ned practically growled just as the most beautiful sight came from behind him.

Jon felt his throat go dry as Sansa came to stand next to her father, her hair was pulled into a long braid over her shoulder while she wore a lighter dress than anything he’d ever seen her wear in Winterfell. His eyes took her in right down to the round belly she sported. She looked bigger than she had stated in her letters, she looked further along. Jon felt a sting of hurt, she had promised him she was taking moontea during their affair before that last night. Obviously, Sansa hadn’t been as forthcoming about her intentions. He looked into her eyes to see there was tension within them, but her smile as she took him in eased something in his body. He knew he had missed her dearly, but to see her right there in front of him brought back the realization that she was the love of his life.

“Lord Stark, what a pleasant surprise,” Daenerys announced as she came to stand beside Jon, replacing her hold on Jorah to him. He glanced at her to see the way her eyes crinkled in the corners, she wasn’t happy about the surprise.

“I am sorry for coming unannounced Lady Targaryen, but what I have to speak with your Lord husband cannot be written,” Ned said as pleasantly as he could muster. Jon knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and why he hadn’t given them notice of him arriving.

“Oh,” Dany squeaked in the way that grated his nerves, she did it when she wanted to be perceived as cute and to suppress her annoyance. “Oh, and you must be Sansa Stark. Jon talks of you often, I recognize your hair.” Sansa blushed hotly, giving a polite smile to his wife as she nodded. Her hand raising up to touch her braid, he wished he could reach out and touch her beautiful auburn hair; he craved it.

“He spoke of you often as well,” Sansa commented just as softly back though her tone was not full of falsehood, it was full of nerves. She was nervous, he could tell as her eyes took in Daenerys and her pregnant stomach.

“I had no idea you were pregnant too! Jon hadn’t mentioned you had married.” Dany turned her eyes on him with a slight glare as she ‘teasingly’ swatted his arm. “I swear, sometimes it’s like pulling teeth to get him to converse with me.” There was reason for that, he thought darkly though he smiled as pleasantly as he could muster.

Seems he couldn’t fake enjoyment just as much as his uncle couldn’t.

“Oh, I’m not…married,” Sansa mumbled tensely, reaching up to grasp her father’s arm as he noticed the way he clenched his fist.

“Oh. Oh!” Dany covered her mouth in shock as she eyed the other woman’s belly. Jon could see the way she was criticizing her inside her mind, judging her for carrying a bastard in her belly. He grinded his teeth, oh how little she truly knew. “Well, you came at a good time. There is a storm heading our way, the rains should be coming in soon.”

Jon looked out into the sea, there were dark clouds heading slowly their way. The winds having picked up more and more as they had strained conversation. Dany, ever the hostess, lead them inside. She immediately looped her arm through Sansa’s as she talked to her. Jon watched them a moment, fear circling his heart though he could see a lightness in his wife’s eyes.

There were no other women pregnant at the castle currently, so Dany was alone in her pregnancy and his half-sister, Rhaenys had just given birth to her first son. It was too early for her to leave her newborn babe to visit and help Daenerys through her pregnancy. Though she clearly judged his cousin, he could see that she dearly needed a friend in the same situation as her.

He just wished it hadn’t been Sansa.

Dany led her away to her solar for tea and cakes as Jon led his uncle to his private solar to get their conversation done with. During the whole walk up to the castle he couldn’t figure out why Ned would bring Sansa all the way out here in her condition. She looked well over five moons pregnant, the journey couldn’t have done her any good though she looked amazing to him. Then again, she could have been dirty as a pig sty and dressed in rags and he would have thought the moon of her; regardless.

The atmosphere was thick as he shut the door behind him, leaving him alone with his uncle. Jon took a deep breath then turned to embrace his fate. Ned stood before one of the enormous windows, taking in the storm brewing over sea. His shoulders were tense and the anger that rolled off him made Jon tense up.

“Uncle-Don’t!” Ned cut him off, whipping around to glare heatedly at him. “Don’t call me that, I am no uncle of yours.” Jon felt like he was slapped across the face, his words left a sting that probably would never go away. “You…how could you dishonor your cousin like this? Jon, you are married with a babe on the way! What in the old God’s name were you thinking?!” Ned exploded at him, keeping his distance from Jon. He was sure Ned felt ready to kill him for what he had done.

“I didn’t dishonor her, she wanted it. I love her, Lord Stark,” Jon declared with his heart pounding inside his chest. The air grew thicker.

“I don’t care if you love her, Jon, if you truly had you would not have dishonored her so! Now she will never be able to marry well because you put a bastard in her belly! She will forever be regarded as a whore, disgraced in the eyes of her bannermen and the seven Kingdoms! Did you for once thought of anyone else but yourself?!” Jon gripped his hands into fists by his side, it was Sansa’s only wish of him. He tried to convince her, but her stubborn mind was set and there was no changing it.

The willfulness of the wolf’s blood in her.

“Aye, I did think of anyone but myself, I tried to talk her out of it! She is her own woman though, she can make her own decisions!” Jon growled back, stepping forward in his anger. Ned responded back to him.

Direwolf to his dragon.

“You are twenty-four years old! Married and old enough to know better, to be better! She’s only fourteen!” Ned stopped as Jon felt his mouth drop down in shock. His jaw clamped shut tightly as rage boiled inside his veins.

“I am not my father and Sansa is not my mother, she is not a child like Lyanna was. She was not manipulated into my arms like Lyanna was, nor was she trying to escape a terribly matched betrothal. Don’t take your misgivings of Rhaegar out on me.” Jon’s words grew darker and darker as he spoke, his temper and anger building as he regarded a man he admired his whole life. He understood where Ned was coming from, truly he knew what he did was wrong, but he would not stand to be compared to Rhaegar.

He was not his father.

“No, you are not your father, but you are not any better,” Ned stated heatedly. It was like another slap on his other cheek. Jon felt a nerve in his cheek twitch as he dropped his eyes to the ground. His uncle was right, he was not any better.

“How long do you intend to stay?” Jon asked after a minute ticked by, the tension receded a bit, but not much.

“I will be leaving tomorrow.” His heart skipped a beat.

“You mean you and Sansa…” When his eyes lifted off the ground to gage his uncle’s features he felt a jolt go through his body. That fear from before crawled its way back up into his chest, bile rose up his throat.

“I will be leaving tomorrow, but Sansa will be staying here for the remainder of her pregnancy,” Ned announced firmly, his stare bore down upon him, daring him to fight his assertion.

“Lord Stark,” Jon started but he raised his hand, silently asking him to stop. He barely swallowed back the bile down.

“You need to make this right, if that means formally acknowledging her child as yours or having the child legitimized by the King. I don’t care how you do it, but this is your mess and you will accept the consequences of your actions, that is if you still have any honor left…” with that Ned stormed out of Jon’s solar, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Jon gasped violently, he was hyperventilating. It was like the air was closing off from his lungs, he could hardly take in any oxygen. He all but collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees as he tried to get air into his body.

Sansa was staying at Dragonstone ‘til her pregnancy ended.

The thought tore him in half. Anxiety and fear ruled one half while happiness and bliss ruled the other. How could one person be so torn between two extremes? Jon feared what Daenerys would do once she found out who the father of Sansa’s child was. He feared more for Sansa than himself. He wanted to curse his uncle for bringing his cousin out here and intending to leave her behind, he wondered how much she knew.

Her letter had been off, clearly because her father found out about them and her pregnancy. She had stated that it was getting harder to hide it, that her family would find out soon. Jon wondered when Ned had figured it out, or if he guilted Sansa into admitting who it was. He wondered if Robb knew, and Arya and Bran. He feared if Catelyn knew, the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Most of all, he wondered what the next few moons would bring for them all…

Sansa’s words echoed inside his head, repeating in her soft, tender voice.

_“This is not the end…”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah...I got this love/hate relationship with Dany. I do like her character, but I don't agree with her decisions, nor do I care for her love affair with Jon in the show (blah, obviously! Jonsa all the damn way!!). Anywho there will be more interactions with Dany and Sansa (no smut for borebang queen, but tons for the Queen of Winter!), plus the plot will get a bit...dark...well okay darker. I hope this was a good stopping point, I felt it would be since the final chapter will be like...about the same amount if not more. 
> 
> Also I figured since I won't be posting a prompt for Feb. 4th Voyeurism/Bondage, public bedding was practically voyeurism with Robert there and I can't draw any ideas for bondage, but I might add a scene in the last chapter!! So maybe that kink theme will be there, we will see. Hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know whatcha think!! ^_~


	3. This is only the beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to stretch this to a fourth chapter. I know, I know! It was getting way too long and I really didn't want to rush the ending! It will end at four chapters though, I promise! This has been an interesting story though. I actually hate cheaters, I've always believed in breaking someone's heart with the truth than cheating on them. Jon is selfish, but things are different in their time. He can't simply divorce Daenerys (even if the tv show says otherwise *eye roll*) cause ya know he'd do it in a heart beat if it was modern times.
> 
> Anywho I hope y'all like this installment! I am midway through the last chapter so hopefully that will be posted soon! Hope y'all enjoy!

 

Lord Stark made it known at supper that night he intended to leave in the morning, if the winds were good and storm dissipated. Daenerys questioned him about dragging Sansa here and back for just a few words with Jon. That was how she found out his cousin Sansa would be staying with them for the remainder of her pregnancy. He could see the strain in her eyes, the twitch in the corner of her mouth though she hid it well from everyone; he knew better.

His wife was not pleased.

Sansa didn’t argue with her father, so Jon assumed she was well prepared for the announcement. He could see her cheeks flame with embarrassment and shame of the situation, refusing to make eye contact with anyone at the table as they ate.

Jon got an earful once he was alone with his wife. Daenerys became paranoid again, accusing him of knowing all along that his uncle and cousin were coming, that he held back the truth from her. She burst into tears, looking weak and fragile, Jon knew otherwise though; knew the moment he touched her she’d turn into a dragon.

Low and behold, her tear fest ended with her screaming herself almost hoarse at him then stomped back to her chambers in her anger and rage. Jon sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose to keep a headache at bay. He wanted to scream himself, but he kept his vocals silent. Instead he laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he let the information from that day wash over him.

Sansa Stark, his cousin on his mother’s side, was staying at the castle in Dragonstone with him and his wife, both currently pregnant by him. The only one at fault was him, if he wanted to be honest with himself. Lord Stark was right, he was selfish, but then so was Sansa and by extension Dany. They were all selfish, in their own ways.

Still that didn’t change the fact that his adulterous ways were back to bite him hard in the ass. Jon lingered in his thoughts, going over every scenario possible that could happen once Dany knew the truth. He worried for Sansa, worried that the truth will push his wife over the edge, push her to do something dangerous.

His heart thumped painfully inside his chest. He’d wait, keep the knowledge close to his chest, at least ‘til Sansa gave birth. Then and only then, would he tell the truth to his wife. By then he could safely get her away with the babe, send a raven to his father about the situation.

Like father, like son.

Jon groaned deeply, reaching up to grasp his hair tightly. He should have kept his damned hands to himself, he should never have looked at Sansa twice like he did. He should never have touched her like she was his, nor should he have entertained the thought from the very beginning. He put her in this position, he set her up for disaster and had not thought twice about it.

The thoughts swirling around his skull almost drowned out the knocking at his door. He called out for whomever to enter, hoping it wasn’t Dany, back to continue to yell at him. He could only take so much being called a fool before it really got to him, before he yelled back. Jon had only raised his voice once at her during an argument. The look on her face, the indignation as she looked at him like he was nothing but dirt beneath her feet. She refused to speak with him for a fortnight after that incident.

The door slowly cracked open, and a familiar, auburn head peeked in. “Jon?” Sansa asked tensely, chewing her bottom lip as she looked at him.

“Sansa?” Jon sat up in surprise. He hadn’t thought she’d come to see him so soon, figured he’d speak to her tomorrow at some point, where they could speak in privacy. It was getting late, he glanced out the window to take in the darkness out there. “What are you doing here?” he questioned softly, waving her to enter.

Sansa slipped through the crack in the door, closing it shut as quietly as possible behind her. Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as she gazed at him. His eyes wandered down her body, zeroing in on her bulging stomach where a swell of pride came over him. Her eyes soften as she grazed her stomach while pushing her skirt down.

“I wanted-no needed to see you,” Sansa explained, her cheeks flushing as she bit her lip again. “I’ve missed you so much, Jon.”

“Come here, sweet girl,” Jon practically ordered in a rush as he stood from his bed. Sansa crossed as quickly as she could the space between them ‘til her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Her belly got in the way, but that didn’t matter to him.

The feel of her in his arms brought a calmness over his mind, suddenly his thoughts weren’t quite so scattered about, and he could think much more clearly. Her scent rafted off her, embracing him as he tightened his arms around her. He missed her so much too.

“I have missed you so, so much, Sansa,” Jon uttered breathlessly, pulling back from her briefly to take in her face and watery eyes before he kissed her lips tenderly.

If having her in his arms brought a calm over him then kissing her was like breathing deeply as though he had been holding his breath since leaving her side. Their lips molded together, seamlessly. Jon couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t stop from devouring her mouth and thrusting his tongue within. Her moan echoed down his throat as they kissed. Her nails dug into his back as she responded with the same urgency.

A roar of thunder shook the windows in his chambers, shook him to his core as he was reminded of where he was. Jon ripped his mouth from hers, holding her back from chasing after him to catch his breath.

They couldn’t do this.

“Sansa, please,” Jon begged, holding her at bay. She whimpered desperately, lips swollen from his kiss as her cheeks and neck were flush with pleasure. He almost released her and went back for more. “We can’t, not here.”

“Why not? I need you, Jon,” Sansa pleaded, tugging on the back of his tunic. He grimaced at the look on her face, the love he so desperately missed and craved.

“Your father wants me to acknowledge our babe,” Jon said instead, feeling her go lax in his hold as his words entered her ears. She pulled back entirely from him, her lips pursed together in thought as she nodded.

“I know, he told me what he expected of you during the journey here,” she admitted with a sigh, taking another step back from him. He almost reached out to bring her into his arms again.

“Sansa, Daenerys cannot find out about us. I don’t know what she would do if she learned the truth.” The memories of how volatile she has been before came to him, the anger, the rage. He did not want to imagine what she would do, he feared her reaction out of anyone’s.

“You think she’d hurt me?” Jon licked his lips, turning his eyes down to the ground for a moment before nodding. “She needs to know eventually, Jon. If you are to acknowledge our child.”

“I know, I know…I just would rather she found out after the babe is born and you are safely taken back to Winterfell.” He hated the way his words came off, like he was trying to get rid of his dirty secret, but it wasn’t like that. He couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to her or their child, if he couldn’t prevent it.

“I told her…I told her over tea when she asked that I was raped, that to save my reputation father thought being as far away from home as possible would help until after the baby is born then I could go back home,” Sansa stated softly though her voice deepen in sorrow. Jon frowned as he watched the emotions on her face flutter about.

“Why does that sound like a fact?” Jon inquired as a swooping motion came over his stomach, fear licking at his insides. Sansa wouldn’t look at him. “Sansa.”

“Once the babe is born…father doesn’t want it back at Winterfell, only me,” she mumbled sadly, her hands stroking her belly then curling around it protectively.

“He wants you to abandon your child!” Jon roared in anger. Where the hell was the honor in that?! He had half a mind to stomp right to his uncle’s chambers and give him the true anger of a dragon and wolf. His hands curled into fists as his shoulders shook.

“He wants me to leave the child with you, but I won’t do it, Jon! I won’t leave my baby behind,” Sansa declared heatedly, eyes flashing hotly in determination. His anger dwindled as he took her in, she was so beautiful.

“I won’t let this stand,” Jon declared as he reached across to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb on her cheekbone. She clapped a hand on top of his, nuzzling into his hand lovingly.

“I don’t want to leave you either, but Jon, please don’t say anything to my father. Leave it be, we will think of another way. You and I,” Sansa urged as she walked into his arms, embracing him once more.

Jon nodded though he wanted to scream at his uncle for his heartlessness, how could he speak of honor then tell Sansa to leave her baby behind, so she could go home. His jaw clamped tightly together, grinding his teeth as he held her. It didn’t sound like something his uncle would say or do, but then he’d never thought that his uncle would bring his pregnant daughter out to him like this either…

He did as she asked of him the next day after telling her to go back to her chambers for the night. He never confronted his uncle as they watched him sail away in the morn. Jon gritted his teeth and bared his anger inside his chest as the ship became smaller and smaller. Good riddance, he thought disdainfully.

The following few days was a testament on his willpower. Though in the beginning Daenerys was not happy about the other pregnant woman, slowly but surely, she opened herself to Sansa. Both of them being pregnant helped increasingly for them to get along, soon his wife was smiling more again. She came off more stable than before to which the maester approved gratefully.

The old man feared for Lady Targaryen. Her anger took its toll on her body, made her vulnerable to sickness and susceptible to miscarrying again. He stressed that she had to not get angry, that she remind in a stable, happy mood for the rest of her pregnancy if they want to ensure the babe survives. Jon felt that was easier said than done, but Sansa being there helped immensely.

Her ability to calm not only affected him, but also Dany as well. She was able to calm his wife with a few words, a soft touch to her arm and smile with encouragement in her eyes. Less and less his wife had exploded in anger, less and less she accused him of some crime he had not committed. Though he still walked on eggshells around her, she was in a much better mood as of late and it was all because of Sansa.

Sansa. She was so tempting. He had talked with her that first night, explaining how they couldn’t be together. Not when things were so unpredictable. Sansa hadn’t taken it well, she teared up and pleaded with him. Jon winced remembering her tear stained cheeks as she told him profusely that she loved him, but he couldn’t allow them to be together right now…

Or possibly ever…

She was doing it again.

Jon stood rooted to his spot as he watched her. Some of the castle ran down into the structures of the caves that surrounded the island. There was a particularly large hot spring that was inducted into the castle where he had spent many nights lounging in the waters and letting the heat and steam melt the strain in his muscles away. Apparently, his lovely cousin had figured out his schedule because there she was, sitting on the edge of the hot spring, dipping her feet into the hot waters.

She had been doing this a lot lately.

Finding reasons to intercept him during his day when she wasn’t spending time with his wife. Sansa was doing everything in her power to tempt him, trying to get him to break. He couldn’t though. It was for her wellbeing that he kept his distance and not allow Dany to see how much he truly cared for his cousin. To see how much he loved Sansa more than her.

Still, stubborn as a mule, as a true Stark, she didn’t give up so easily. As though feeling his eyes on her, she turned around to smile coyly at him yet in her eyes he could see a gleam of lust. She liked to play little miss innocent, but she couldn’t hide her true nature. By the old Gods, she was testing his will and it only made him love her even more!

“Hello Jon,” Sansa greeted, her coy smile stretching longer into a more seductive one. Jon swallowed hard, feeling a stirring in his lower region.

“Sansa,” Jon replied, arching a brow at her in question.

She turned away from him though, struggling to get to her feet with her rounded belly in the way. He walked forward with the intentions to help her up, but she had already managed to do it herself. She smiled when she noticed him nearer.

“The hot springs are lovely,” she commented as she peered up at him through her lashes.

“Yes, just as lovely as the ones in Winterfell.” He wasn’t going to get sucked into her, he wasn’t going to let her entice him to break. He couldn’t allow it.

“Hmm,” she hummed as she toyed with the laces of her dress thoughtfully. “We never got to enjoy them together in Winterfell though.”

“Nor will we here,” Jon continued. Sansa only shrugged her shoulders as though it was of no consequence to her. Her toying of her laces caused them to come undone, another jolt ran down to his cock. He held his breath to try and control is reactions.

“Don’t be a wet blanket, Jon,” Sansa cooed lightly, allowing her dress to gap open in the front, revealing the swell of her breasts. He couldn’t help but eye them in fascination for they had grown since he had last seen her. Swelling with milk for the babe growing in her belly.

Jon internally groaned as his cock harden. He was so screwed.

“Sansa, please.” She ignored his plea, tugging the front of her dress ‘til it allowed her breasts to be freed. Yes, they were much larger than before. His mouth went dry as he took her in.

Sansa pulled her arms out from the sleeves, letting the dress fall to her waist before she was working it around her belly then dropping it to the ground completely. He didn’t know where to place his eyes, they roved over her body while taking in everything from her enlarged, swollen breasts to her round belly to the fact that she wasn’t wearing smallclothes.

Jon verbally groaned.

“My cunt is so empty, Jon. Please, please fill it with your cock.”

He dropped the towel in his hand, ripped at his tunic and breeches to rid himself of the offending fabric. Her smile widened as he strode to her, heat encompassing him, inside and out. Their mouths clashed almost violently as he pulled her to him. The feel of her soft skin against his was amazing, he had no idea how he could have kept away from her for so long.

They kissed forever, nipping at lips and wrapping tongues around each other’s. Jon let her go only to enter the hot spring then he was reaching for her, easily lifting her off the ground to sink into the steamy water with him. They continued to kiss as his hands roamed all over, he couldn’t stop touching her. He wrenched his mouth away to suckle a nipple, shivering at the cry of pleasure that broke from her mouth. The thought that she will have milk dripping from her nipples soon sent another jolt to his cock, he wondered if she’d let him suckle her then like their babe would once born.

Sansa combed her fingers through his hair, dampening it as he tried to engulf her whole breast as he could before she was pregnant; he couldn’t. Jon fingered her cunt as he feasted her breast, rubbing along the slit into her body as he remembered how it felt to be inside her. Two fingers pushed inside her, stroking along her walls to provoke her cries. Her lovely voice was husky as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her, letting her red, puckered nipple go to mouth up the column of her neck. One of her hands was buried in his hair, gripping the strands tightly while her other found purchase on his shoulder for stability.

He worked her to her first peak, pumping three fingers into her fluttering cunt as he swallowed her cry of release. He missed this so much, missed taking her apart until she was nothing but loosen muscles and glazed eyes. He missed the true connection he felt as he brought her pleasure. It was never like this with Daenerys, it was never so natural. It was just duty with her while it was so much more with Sansa; it was lovemaking with her.

Jon dragged her over to a shallow area where he could sit with her in his lap. Sansa wasted no time in lining up his cock to her entrance then engulfing him into her tight, warm cunt. She started at a fast pace, bouncing in his lap while bracing herself on his shoulders. Her breasts jiggled and bounced with her movements, her nipples grazed his chest tantalizingly as she moved.

His hands helped with the movement against the water, helping to drag her back down onto his cock then helping to push her up ‘til only his head was within her. Jon allowed Sansa to have control though, she controlled the pace, she controlled how she took him, she controlled him. Her head flung back as she moaned her pleasure, he groaned his in return. Words started to spiel from his mouth, “Gods Sansa! You feel so tight, so hot. I needed you, needed you so much! I should never had denied you, I love you.”

Sansa responded back in kind. “Ugh, never deny me again, Jon. I love you!”

Her cunt squeezed around his cock tightly, practically squeezing a release from him as he reached his peak after her. Sansa sat heavily on his lap, drained as she cuddled into his neck. He rubbed her back slowly, tracing his fingers along her skin as he started to soften within her.

They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other and enjoying the heat of the hot spring. Jon knew they should dislodge from each other and leave, knew that staying like this for too long ran the risk of being caught, but he didn’t want to. Feeling her breath against his neck, her body within his arms and holding her to him reminded him of how much he truly loved her and missed having her with him. It was just too much work to fight the urge to be with her, to fight back the attraction and love.

“Promise me, Jon,” Sansa mumbled into his skin, ghosting her lips on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. “Promise me that you will never deny me again.”

A shuddering sigh left his lips as he spoke, “I promise, Sansa, I promise.”

\-----------------------------

It was a dangerous game they were playing. After the incident in the hot spring Jon couldn’t keep himself away from Sansa, couldn’t help but indulge her when she came to him at night. It helped that Daenerys’ chambers were on another hall from his own, it made it easier to sneak around, but that didn’t mean not everyone knew about them.

Many of the people that worked within the castle had their suspicions, Jon had heard some of the whispers when walking the halls. Another thing that helped though was the fact that many of them feared Daenerys’ wrath, her anger was practically legendary, and no one wanted to tell her that her Lord husband was possibly having an affair. Dany wouldn’t think twice about ‘shooting the messenger’ if she were told.

Unfortunately, all those whispers lead to a different confrontation.

A knock on his door interrupted Jon as he looked over the finances, Daenerys and her spending was starting to get out of hand. He grumbled to himself as he called for whomever to enter. He glared down at the numbers before him, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking up to grace his visitor with his full attention.

It was Jorah Mormont.

Lovely, Jon thought as he sat up straighter, nodding his head to the other man.

“Lord Mormont, is there something you need?” Jon questioned, hoping to keep the grinding of his teeth from being noticeable.

“Yes, my Lord, I have something I wish to discuss with you,” Jorah stated lightly, coming forth to sit across from Jon at the table. A foreboding feeling came over him, his shoulders tensed, and he felt stiff as he looked at the older man.

Jorah came into employment at Dragonstone after getting a pardon from his King father, Rhaegar when he saved Daenerys and Viserys from being murdered during Robert’s Rebellion. He was supposed to be in Essos, banished by his uncle for selling people into slavery, but he returned during the rebellion. He became a royal guard for Daenerys, had a hand in raising her to be honest, which was why he was here now.

Jon did not much care for him back in King’s Landing during his childhood, nor did he care for him now. He would love to send the man away, but his wife adored the man and took his counsel very seriously. Jon had a bad feeling about this meeting.

He nodded for Jorah to speak, pursing his lips together as he waited.

“I hear that your cousin Lady Sansa will be staying here for the birth of her child and Daenerys has it in her head that she and the child will remain here,” Jorah commented in a gentle tone as though stating fact. Jon heard from Sansa that Dany wanted to allow her babe to ward here since the child would be a bastard, he hadn’t been spoken to about it though.

Clearly, she’d rather talk to Jorah before him.

“My wife hasn’t spoken such a thing to me,” Jon stated, feeling the edge of a smirk coming to his lips when a twitch went off in Jorah’s forehead. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how much Jorah loved Daenerys. He knew how much their marriage rubbed him raw and made him envious. There was a moment where Jon thought that maybe the babe growing in Dany’s body wasn’t his but Jorah’s, that thought disappeared though.

His wife maybe distant from him now, but she still called upon him occasionally at night for his husbandly duties.

“I believe she will soon then, yet I was under the impression that your cousin would be leaving back for Winterfell as soon as possible after the birth.” Jon arched a brow at him. Jorah paused, boring his stare into his grey eyes then continued, “I was also under the impression that the babe will be staying here…with the father.”

His face stayed expressionless, eyebrow still arched as his heart thundered inside his chest. Jorah was becoming quite the nuance.

“Well Ser Jorah, I was under the impression that none of this is any of your business,” Jon tartly replied, folding his fingers together over his chest as he leaned back in his chair; appearing relaxed though he felt otherwise.

“Well, my Lord, it is my business when it comes to protecting Lady Daenerys and that means her mental and emotional wellbeing. What would it do to her to find out about the affair you had with your cousin Lady Sansa? Or that the child she is carrying is yours? Or…or that you both continue the affair here, in her home?” Jorah’s voice grew increasingly stern as he spoke, wrinkles increasing around his eyes as he glared at Jon.

“First, Dragonstone is as much my home as it is hers. Second, do you really want to say anything to her? You’ve seen how volatile she’s become, not to mention her pregnancy is quite high risk.”

“You sound like you actually care, my Lord. I would have thought you could care less considering that you continue your affair now when she could catch you in the act, it’s like you want her too,” Jorah stated thoughtfully, running his fingers over his chin. “You are selfish and undeserving of Daenerys, undeserving of Sansa as well. You don’t deserve anything you received in this life, your father should have left you a bastard in the North.”

Jon sat up straighter, digging his fingers into his palms as he glared over at Jorah. The words of his uncle coming back to him as he was berated by yet another person.

“Aye, I am selfish! I did not want to marry Daenerys, but I did out of my duty for my Kingdom because my father told me I had too. I was stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman who has increasingly given into her anger and rage, who has attacked me not only verbally but also physically. I don’t think you know the life I have led, Ser Jorah, I don’t think you do.

“Though my father risked everything to impregnate my mother for a prophecy that never came true, he was utterly disappointed in how I came out, that I looked like a Northerner than a Targaryen. Do you know my uncle begged my father to take me back to Winterfell to live, to be his ward, but my father wouldn’t let him. I lived my whole life being looked at as the reason for a rebellion that took so many lives, looked at as the unwanted illegitimate bastard Northerner.

“The only thing that has made my life thus far happy is the love I have for Sansa. She is my reason for living, for continuing to go on because I love her, and she loves me. Daenerys is your reason for living, for continuing on, is she not?” Jon shook from the anger in his veins and the emotions boiling in his belly. He was so tired of others looking at him like he was nothing, like he deserved nothing good in life when all he did was try and try and try.

Aegon was his father’s favorite, Jon barely got any attention from the man, then there was poor Elia who gave him the love he craved from a father who cared so little for him. A woman who was betrayed by her husband had more love for his child from another woman than he did. The only love he ever felt from a parental figure came from Elia Martell and his mother’s side of the family. Uncle Ned and Uncle Benjen were the only men who cared for him as he thought a father would. Even Catelyn Stark showed him more compassion than his father ever did.

Being with Sansa felt like the cracks in his heart left behind from an uncaring father and dead before her time mother were slowly healing, the chips that Daenerys put into him when she felt he was lacking, or when she was feeling particularly vindictive were slowly healing because of Sansa. It was easy to judge him from the outside, to think him undeserving and selfish. Maybe he was, but no one saw it from the inside, no one saw it from his eyes.

Jorah eyed him over, his face fallen into a frown as he regarded Jon silently for a few minutes. “I care for Daenerys; deeply. She is the sun that shines through the darkness, I love her more than I should. I don’t think it is right of you to continue this affair, but I don’t fault you for trying to find a little bit of happiness.” Jon swallowed hard.

“Jorah, Daenerys’ babe…” he couldn’t continue his words. The older man shook his head, moving to stand with a grimace on his lips.

“No, my Lord, the babe is most certainly yours. I advise you to think through your actions, to think about your wife if only half as much as you think of your lover. She needs you right now, she needs her husband to be there for her even if there is no love between you,” Jorah said firmly, bowing his head to Jon then leaving abruptly.

The silence left behind echoed loudly in his ears, drowning the thoughts racing around his head. He knew the right thing to do was to stop being with Sansa, to put some distance between them, but it was so hard. He knew that he should be there more for Daenerys, but she made it hard. Aside from the few times he was requested to her chambers she hadn’t bothered to talk with him much. Actually, she was spending more time with Sansa over him.

Jon glanced outside to see the sun had set and darkness was consuming the lands. Maybe he should try harder to make her happy? He always treated their marriage as duty, to which it was in his regards, but it seemed to be something more for her. Would it hurt to try and mend some of the damage between them? Would she even let him?

Sighing, he decided to start the very next day he would try harder with his wife, try to make things work a little bit better than they were. If not for her then for their child growing inside her…

\-----------------------------

Jon was frustrated. He rubbed his forehead harshly to relieve the raging headache inside his skull. Dany and he got into another fight. This time over her dragon eggs. As a wedding gift, a man by the name of Magister Illyrio Mopatis gave them to Dany as a sign of goodwill. She took the fossilized dragon eggs as a sign of good fortune and fertility.

He wasn’t so sure considering all the bad luck they had in that department. She treasured them regardless and so Jon decided to have them polished to make her happy, to avoid any unnecessary stress on her and the baby. It was the beginning of his efforts to mend things between them. Instead it caused a huge argument that was blown out of proportion,

Dany, in her paranoia, accused him of stealing the eggs. Her eyes were manic looking, face beet red and her voice became high pitched and shrill as she screamed at him over taking the eggs without her permission. Jon tried to explain that he wanted to surprise her, but Dany wouldn’t hear it. She ignored all reason.

His cheek still throbbed from the slap she delivered to him. It took Jorah to placate her to calm down then she went to her chambers to lay down. He didn’t miss the way she asked Jorah to bring her eggs with them. Jon was exasperated with her, he couldn’t wait for her to give birth, so her mood swings would not be so violent though that was no guarantee that she would balance out.

He feared that there was something more going on inside her mind than just her hormones being unbalanced by pregnancy. His Uncle Viserys started showing signs of madness before he passed in an accident within these very walls. The servants that worked in the castle had whispered that madness had taken him and his wife had taken what was left of him. An accident, it was presumed, but it made Jon wonder. It made him worry.

“How’s your cheek?” Jon opened his eyes to see Sansa standing by the door to his solar, eyeing his red cheek. A smile came to his lips as he took her in.

“I’ve had worse,” Jon said offhand. She didn’t look convinced though, her brow furrowing.

Sansa closed the door gently then walked up to him, lightly cupping his cheek. “She shouldn’t hit you like that. She shouldn’t hit you at all.”

He merely shrugged. “It’s not the first time,” he mumbled, leaning into her soft touch. Looking into her eyes he could see concern and anger simmering in the blues of her irises.

“You have never mentioned how violent she can be, or her quick-temper,” Sansa stated softly, moving to comb her fingers through his loose hair.

“She’s not always so violent.”

“Jon, she’s done nothing but belittle you, accuse you and physically harm you since I’ve come here two moons ago. There is not one day that goes by without her yelling and raging over something.”

Jon sighed deeply, releasing the breath from deep in his lungs. “Aye, but she isn’t wrong about some of her accusations.” Sansa gave him a writhing look as she sat across from him.

“Do you regret it?” she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. “Do you regret us?”

“No!” Jon immediately said, reaching out to grasp her hand tightly in his. “You are one of, if not the best thing that has ever happened to me. Both of you.” His hand drifted to her belly, rubbing the firm, roundness lovingly.

He wondered how he could be so detached from the babe he and Daenerys made while the one Sansa carried brought him nothing but joy and wonder. Maybe it was because he had convinced himself that the babe wouldn’t survive like the many others, or maybe it was because of Daenerys that left Jon feeling nothing for the child inside her? Maybe once the babe was born his feelings will change?

Or maybe…maybe he’s just a horrible human being.

He wasn’t sure, nor did he have the answer, but what he did know was that he could never regret Sansa, or the affair they have committed. Jon didn’t care if it was selfish of him, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. They could call him whatever name they wanted. He didn’t even care if he was compared to his father. Maybe he was his father in the end? Jon did everything in his power to not be like his father, Rhaegar, yet it would seem the Gods had intended for it otherwise.

Such cruel irony.

“I love you,” Jon declared tenderly, giving her hand a squeeze then rubbed his thumb on her belly.

“Oh!” Sansa gasped, quickly moving her hand out from under his then grasping his wrist to move his hand on her belly. “She moved,” she said excitedly.

“She?” Jon inquired, eyes widening as he felt the movement in her belly. It was a peculiar feeling, he could only imagine how it felt inside her.

“I,” Sansa uttered then shook her head, waving it off. “It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not. Please, tell me why you think the babe is a girl,” Jon pressed, watching as Sansa’s cheeks colored red.

“Well…I had a dream that it was a girl, we named her Lyla, in remembrance of your mother; my aunt.” Jon’s breath hitched, and a smile pulled hard at his cheeks.

“That’s beautiful, Sansa. If the babe is a girl then that shall be her name, Lyla…I like it a lot,” Jon said with utter sincerity. Sansa’s eyes began to water, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth just as tears leaked from her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jon! I’ve been so emotional lately,” she explained as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Jon couldn’t help but chuckle as she revealed a watery smile.

“No need to apologize, sweet girl.” He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of the chair so he could press a gentle kiss to her forehead. She let out a shuddering breath, placing her hands around his neck.

Their eyes connected as he pulled back. Then they were kissing sweetly, her lips slanting over his. Jon devoured her lips, swallowing her moans and gasps as they kissed. When he removed his lips from her it was to tell her to disrobe immediately. He ripped off his doublet and tunic aggressively, his cock pressing insistently against his breeches. Sansa reacted just as aggressively, pulling at her laces to get her dress to loosen.

Once they were naked, he took her into his arms to kiss her swollen lips again, tangling their tongues together in a heated and wet kiss. He glided his hands up and down her body, feeling her smooth, soft skin underneath his calloused and harden fingertips. Sansa dragged her hand down his chest to grasp his cock, moving her hand up and down. Jon groaned into her mouth, ripping away to pull back from her.

Sansa protested the distance only for Jon to tug at the covers on his bed, flinging them onto the floor before turning his heated eyes onto her.

“Get on your hands and knees, love,” he instructed, running his fingers along his shaft as she moaned at the thought. He intended to take her like a wolf.

She was quick to assume the position, finding her comfort on the blanket before looking over her shoulder at him. Jon joined her briskly, palming her bottom’s cheeks to spread them and take in her glistening cunt. She was practically soaking. Without warning he dropped his face into her cunt, sucking on her folds and licking along her slit. Sansa whined and cried in pleasure, pushing back against his questing tongue.

He dragged his tongue up and down the length of her cunt then gave a lashing to her clit that made her thighs quiver. She tasted amazing, just as he remembered. Jon devoured as much of her juices as he could, pushing her quickly over the edge of the abyss then he was plunging inside her, making her howl like a wolf.

In this position he could direct her hips better, pulling them backwards to meet his thrusts and pushing them forward as he pulled away. Sansa cried into the covers, having dropped down to her forearms as he pounded into her. She begged him to go harder and faster, he obliged. His hips were pumping violently into her, forcing her cunt to flutter and widen upon the intrusion. Jon moaned his pleasure, digging his fingers into her hips as he neared closer and closer to his own abyss.

He shocked her when he rubbed the rim of her bottom, using her own wetness to push his finger into her ass. Sansa moaned at the feeling, begging him for more. Jon intended to give her more. He was simultaneously thrusting his cock into her cunt and his finger into her ass when she peaked again, almost trapping him within her body.

A few more thrusts brought him to his peak, allowing his seed to coat her insides. He loved it, it was almost like he was claiming her when he came inside her. Sansa moaned at the slow rutting of his hips as he tried to prolong his pleasure. Once he pulled out of her, she flopped onto her side, breathing harshly with a blissful smile on her lips. Jon smiled back, glancing down to see his seed seething out of her wet and raw folds.

Jon moved to lay down beside her, taking a cursory glance around the room before he pinpointed the door slightly cracked to his solar. Hadn’t Sansa closed it firmly? Hadn’t she locked it? Or was he remembering wrong? He felt that foreboding feeling but pushed it aside to cuddle up behind Sansa.

It could be nothing…

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild ride! Got some things out there, also a reviewer wondered if the babe was Jorah's instead, but nope it's all Jon's sadly. Seems Jorah is more honorable than him in this (lol). I got some nice smut in there as well between our two adulterous lovers and a very tender, sweet moment as well! Hope this will quench your thirst 'til I finish the last chapter! 
> 
> Let me know whatcha think! ^_~


	4. And this is how it ends…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter done!! So sorry for the wait, please enjoy this final installment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind y’all that this is a totally different Jon from the usual canon. He’s spent years of neglect from his father (the only love he got was from Elia and his mother’s family) with being repeatedly compared to his brother, Aegon. He also has spent many years in a loveless marriage with his aunt who hasn’t always been the best person. She’s physically and verbally abusive towards him and he does not lift a finger against her (or yell after that one incident). The only time he has ever felt true desire for a woman is his cousin, Sansa who does truly love him. I say all this because there is a touch of rape/non-con element for Jon in this chapter, I don’t go into great detail of the incident, just the aftermath. I think it gives a little more depth to Jon’s character in the story and more sympathy for him over Dany. She’s a very domineering, dominating woman who is slowly losing it; I was not trying to intentionally bring sympathy for her, pity yes, sympathy not so much.
> 
> Also I’d like to remind y’all that Sansa is 21 years old and Jon is 24 years old. Ned was remembering when his sister Lyanna was taken by Rhaegar when he was arguing with Jon in the second chapter and in his anger confused the two incidents together. I’ve had a few people get confused by the passage so here is a mass clarification. 
> 
> Also-Also if you do not like Jon and Sansa in this story then don’t read it and leave nasty comments behind using the anon commenting. This is a Jonsa story hence it is about them and not Dany, if you think Jon and Sansa should die then maybe this isn’t the story for you?? 
> 
> Anywho I hope y’all enjoy this final chapter, I hope it was well worth the wait!

 

 

Jon could hear the screaming from half-way across the castle. Something had set off Dany again, another tingle of foreboding came over him. He quickened his pace towards the grand stairwell where the screaming was coming from. He gasped in shock as he took in the scene before him.

Daenerys was screaming at Sansa, holding the taller woman by the back of her neck, threateningly leaning her over the stairs. There were tears staining Sansa’s cheeks, fear in her eyes as she held onto the railing to keep from falling forward.

“Daenerys!” Jon shouted above her screeching, coming up towards her. She turned away from Sansa to glare heatedly at him.

“You bastard! You have been fucking this pig behind my back, how could you!? I am your wife, your pregnant wife!” Daenerys cried out though there were no tears in her eyes. Her hair was everywhere, looking stringy from lack of washing while she was sweating profusely. Her clothes looked wrinkled and sweat stained as well.

“Dany, please calm down, it’s not good for the baby!” he said as calmly as he could, raising his hands up in a calming gesture as he eyed the situation. Sansa had a death grip on the railing with one hand while the other held onto Daenerys’ wrist as she gripped her by her neck. Fear grasped at his heart.

“How long!?” she yelled out instead, ignoring his words as she glared at him. “How long have you been fucking this swine!?” Sansa whimpered in pain.

“Daenerys, I…” Jon had no words, anything he said would set her off. She had all intentions of pushing Sansa down the staircase, he feared.

“Is the little monster yours, Jon?” she spat out spitefully then her eyes seemingly turned darker. “It is, isn’t it? You got her with child while you were away, it all makes sense now! You think you can have him, you little slut!” Dany shouted angrily, shaking Sansa around with her tight grip.

“Please, Daenerys!” Sansa cried out, stumbling forward to the edge of the second floor. Jon felt a tremor run through him.

“You can’t have him! He is mine! My husband, my love, MINE!!” She yanked Sansa back, forcing her stomach to protrude outward.

“Dany, please, let Sansa go and calm down. Let us talk about this.” Jon slowly edged closer to them, fearing if he moved too quickly that she’d launch his cousin down the flight of stairs. She pursed her lips together in thought, he could see how her nails dug into the nape of Sansa’s neck. She glanced at Jon pleadingly.

“You’re right, Jon. I should let her go,” Dany agreed then pushed Sansa forward as hard as she could.

Having moved closer as she contemplated his words, Jon swiftly jolted forward, snatching Sansa around her hips and throwing her into his body where they crashed onto the ground, away from the stairwell. Daenerys screamed in anger, shouting how she didn’t deserve her child or her life, that Sansa didn’t deserve him.

Jon checked Sansa over, making sure she was alright before turning to his wife. Suddenly she was upon him, attacking him violently. He felt her nails dig into his cheek then swiped upward, scratching over his right eye and blinding him. He stepped back, yelling out in pain but Dany continued her attack as she shouted her anger and hurt to him, telling him that he was worthless, that he was nothing but a foolish bastard who had no right to anything Targaryen.

He opened his eyes as he caught a hold of her arms to keep her hits at bay. His left eye was blurry while he only saw red in his right.

“Daenerys!” Sansa shouted, drawing both of their attention onto her. She was pointing at his wife. “You’re bleeding!”

He and Dany looked down at their feet at the same time, noticing the puddle of blood gathering around her feet, staining her light blue dress from between her thighs downward. Without hesitation, Jon picked Dany up quickly, running down the hall as she started to moan in pain now that her adrenaline had worn off. He called out for the maester, barely noticed Sansa shuffling behind him as he ran.

They got to the maester, but it was for naught.

Daenerys gave birth prematurely to something that was not a baby. It was monstrously looking with scaly skin all over its body and a tail that looked much like a dragon. Jon felt horrified at the sight of the baby as it gave a piercing cry that tapered off then it went silent. Dany cried in pain and sorrow, reaching out to touch the baby only for it to not respond.

It had died.

Jorah appeared to comfort her as he was looked over by the maester. Sansa was checked over as well though she appeared fine, only shaken up by the situation and her baby seemingly okay thanks to his intervention. Jon still couldn’t see out of his right eye, the maester had to leak the excess blood from it and gave him something to help with the pain, but only time would tell if he’d be able to see through it again.

The next few days are solemn for everyone. Daenerys is sedated heavily as she heals, confined to her bed and only allowed to see a few people for how violent she reacts towards everyone, even Jorah. Jon is forced to wear an eyepatch for the time being as his eye healed, it pained him, but he felt it was least that he deserved after what happened. The maester had pulled him aside to tell him that the death of the babe was no fault of anyone’s, not even Dany and her temper.

He was explained to that the baby was going to die regardless, it wasn’t natural, and it would never have survived. Years of inbreeding that the Targaryens practiced had taken its toll through his wife. Jon found he didn’t know how to feel about it all. There was just an emptiness inside his chest and a ball of anxiety in his stomach. And Sansa…

Sansa felt terrible, she feared for her life and confined herself to her chambers for the time being. Jon tried to speak with her on it, but she wished to be alone, so he allowed her that much.

It was his turn to sit with Daenerys as she ate, he dreaded the whole ordeal as he walked up to her chambers. She hadn’t spoken of him, nor had she spoken to him since that day, a week ago. Jon didn’t exactly blame her, but he definitely didn’t want to have this interaction either. She was sipping on some broth when he entered her chambers.

She looked tired and thinner than normal. He glanced at her flatten stomach and felt queasy as he remembered what his son had looked like. Dany gave no indication that she noticed his entrance, only continued to sip at her soup. Jon stayed around the edge of her bedchamber, not wanting to come sit by her in case she felt the need to attack him again. The maester sent him a worried look as he gave her a small vial to help her sleep.

For a moment it looked like Dany would protest, but she only opened her mouth and drained the vial quickly, giving a sour expression at the taste afterwards. Jon came closer when she relaxed against her pillows, finally drawing her gaze upon him.

“Come here, my husband.” She waved a hand at the chair by her bedside. He went over against all instinct, sitting stiffly in the chair.

“How are you?” Jon asked quietly, looking her over again. She shrugged her shoulders sluggishly, her eyelids looked heavy as the liquid started to take its effect on her.

“I’ve lost nine babes since I married you, and the ninth came out a monster, and my husband is having an affair with his cousin, how do you think I am, Jon?” her words were scathing though it lacked in tone as she became sleepier.

“I am sorry, Daenerys.” She snorted.

“Are you sorry for doing it or getting caught?” she inquired with lazy eyes, her words starting to slur. Jon could only shrug and draw his gaze downward in shame. Was it horrible to admit that he was sorry for getting caught? “I want to tell you a secret, come closer.”

Instinct said it was a trap, logic said she couldn’t do anything with how lethargic she was. He leaned closer to her, swallowing hard when she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, patting it softly, almost lovingly as she gazed sweetly into his eyes.

“Once I get my strength back, there will be fire and blood. I will cut the child out of Sansa Stark and drop it into the sea then I will whore her off to the highest bidder and if I am lucky, I will have you witness as numerous men have their way with her. Fire and blood, Jon, don’t forget,” Daenerys said darkly, patting his cheek condescendingly as her eyes started to close. Jon pulled back as her hand dropped, light snores escaping her as she started to sleep.

His stomach dropped, and sickness pooled within as he stood abruptly. Jon couldn’t tell if her threat was a promise or that of a woman halfway out of her mind. He left her chambers in conflict, his feet moving him mindlessly as he went over the words she had spoken. He wondered if she could actually do as she said. He would never allow it, but that didn’t stop the worry, nor the fear.

His eye throbbed and he knew without a doubt that Dany intended to follow through with her threat. His feet brought him to Sansa’s door. She opened it when he started to pound against the wood, her eyes wide as he came in.

“I need to get you out of here,” Jon stated quickly, moving through her chambers to start gathering clothes out of the dresser. Sansa followed after him, sputtering, “What? Jon, what is going on? Jon!”

He whipped around to take her in. Sansa looked tired, dark rings around her eyes showed her lack of sleep and the redness within her eyes indicated that she had been crying earlier. Jon dropped her clothes onto the floor, placing his hands upon her cheeks.

“Daenerys intends to harm you and sell you as a whore once she is better, I don’t know if she has that type of authority, but I don’t intend to find out. I need you safe.” Her eyes were wide at his words, she shook slightly in fear. Quickly, he embraced her to him, cradling her tightly. “I can’t let any harm come to you.”

“You are the Lord of Dragonstone, Jon. You outrank her, regardless that she is your wife, but you are right. I’ll never be safe as long as she is here,” Sansa mumbled her words into his neck. He froze as the implications of what she said came upon him. He pulled back to gaze into her face, she appeared utterly calm.

“What are you saying, love?”

“As long as Daenerys is alive, I will be in constant danger. She knows my babe is yours and nothing will stop her from harming us.” Sansa placed her hands onto of his shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly as she continued, “But if she suddenly passed…well then I will be safe and so will our daughter, better yet we could wed once she is born and you claim her.”

Jon stared hard at Sansa as her words repeated inside his head. What she said made sense, if Daenerys was gone then they would be able to be together publicly. They could wed and be happy…but that would mean his current wife would have to pass. That would mean they’d have to…

“You want me to kill my wife?” Jon said questioningly, his brow furrowed.

“Jon, madness has already come upon her, so everyone here says. No one would blink if she suddenly passed in her sleep.” Sansa dropped her hands, stepping around him to go through her dresser, pulling out the last drawer and searching through it. Suddenly she produced a small vial of liquid, handing it to him to inspect.

“What is it?”

“Sweetsleep. Before father and I left for Dragonstone, my cousin Robin visited with my mother’s sister. He has terrible spasming spells that sometimes require a drop of this to calm him and put him to sleep though Maester Luwin tried to discourage my Aunt Lysa from using it continuously. If Daenerys were to take three doses, or this whole vial then she will fall into an endless sleep and will never wake again.” The liquid inside the vial was milky looking and smelled of sweetness when he opened the cork to sniff it.

“It won’t harm her?” Jon asked as he recorked it. He may not love Daenerys, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for her. If he gave her this then he wanted to be sure that she died a painless death, the least he could give her upon being so unfaithful in their marriage.

“No, she won’t notice anything. She’ll just become very tired then fall asleep and never wake up. I assume the heart slowly gives out, unnoticed by the intended, of course.” Sansa closed her hand around his, locking the vial into his palm. “Do you love me, Jon?”

“Of course,” he replied immediately, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Do you love me more than your wife?” she asked next, cocking her head into his palm.

“I love you more than life itself, I would die before I allow anything to happen to you.” She smiled at his words, her eyes watering as she closed them to nuzzle his hand.

“Then do this for us, do this for our daughter’s future…”

\-----------------------------

Jon fidgeted as he watched the maester move about Daenerys’ chamber. She was brought up food again, this time something more than broth. Jon made sure to add some tea of her liking, one that was known for being particularly sweet. He intended to pour the vial into the tea, but he hadn’t the chance with the maester mulling around.

His wife was currently being bathed, hidden behind a screen from their eyes. He pursed his lips together as he waited for the maester to leave, but it seemed like the old man had nowhere else to be. The vial was burning a hole inside his pocket, reminding him of his duty today.

He went back and forth all night over the decision. Yet there was no other way for them to proceed. Everyday Daenerys grew stronger and everyday she reminded him of what she intended to do to Sansa. Just the other day she decided that she wouldn’t kill the babe as before, stating that instead she wanted to keep it for herself.

“Since I cannot bore a child of my own then I shall take hers instead, honestly, she took something of mine, so I shall return the favor,” Daenerys said with a bright smile, almost sweet and girlish if not for the evil gleam in her eyes as she took in his stony expression. “Don’t be so glum, Jon, you will still have your child, just not your whore.”

It was those words that instilled in him the courage to go through with Sansa’s plan. She was right, if they wanted to be together, to have a family together then his wife needed to be gone. He worried though. Anxiety ate away at him as he thought over how much healthier she was becoming each day, how easily someone could put two and two together with her untimely demise.

He also wasn’t sure he could go through with it either. Every time Jon glanced at the steaming tea and thought about emptying the vial into it brought nausea to his stomach. Memories of growing up with Daenerys would come upon him as well. Once upon a time they had been close friends, both being the outsiders of the family, the last to be born, the forgotten. Dany had been someone he could confide in about his feelings towards his father and brother while she confided in him about Viserys cruelty and his father’s neglect of her as well. They had grown a great bond together, but marriage rocked the structure of that bond, tearing it to shreds and leaving behind the current state of their marriage and friendship.

They both had changed though, for better and for worse. Dany seemed to love him whole heartedly, but that didn’t stop her from harming him in anyway she could if she felt slighted or hurt. The older they got, the more babies she lost, the crueler the words and painful the hits upon him. Jon had thought things would change once she finally bore a child, but it seems that was never a possibility nor was it a probability. Children can’t save a marriage as broken as theirs, it would only make things worse for the children instead. He was left with no choice…

Jon closed his lone eye tightly as he fought with himself. He needed to keep Sansa safe, he needed to keep their child safe. He needed…

A crash echoed around the chambers, jolting him and the old man. Jon rushed over to find Daenerys standing from the tub, nude and a scowl on her lips as her handmaiden held a red cheek and teary eyes. She proceeded to scream at the girl, slapping her again. Jon intercepted the next hit, wrapping his arms around her to lock her arms to her wet chest.

“Daenerys! Calm down!”

She fought him though, bucking wildly as she screamed and shouted. Her head rocked backwards, catching him in the chin painfully though he held on tight. Her thrashing spilled water all over the stone flooring and his clothes as he wrestled her to calm down.

Finally, she stopped moving, relaxing within his tight grasp.

“Release me,” Daenerys demanded quietly, her voice stern.

“What has come over you? What had your handmaiden done to deserve that?” Jon questioned, not releasing his wife. Instead he dragged her from the tub, bringing her feet to the floor where she caught her weight and stood strong.

“I did not like the way she looked at me,” his wife uttered darkly, twisting her body around against him. “Let me go, Jon.”

“Are you calm?” he asked though he knew she’d lie if she wasn’t. She merely nodded.

Slowly he let her go and she spun around on her wet feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Jon allowed her to kiss him, allowed her to find whatever it was that she wanted from him. Her hands roamed his body quickly as she devoured his lips. It was so different from Sansa’s kisses, angrier for one, and less caring. Dany aimed to dominate, not to give pleasure.

She stepped back from him afterwards then slapped him across the face. “When I tell you to release me you will do well to listen the first time.”

Jon touched his tender cheek, closing his eye as she walked away from him. He hated the abuse she put him through, hated how easily she found pleasure in slapping him, in hurting him. It didn’t matter if it was physical, or verbal. She found her strength in bringing him down in anyway she saw fit. Sansa would never do that, would never harm him like his wife did. He couldn’t even bring up the image of his lovely cousin calling him a bastard fool, much less raise her hand towards him.

He dropped his hand to his pocket, feeling the vial within.

“Jon, come here,” Dany called out, he flinched.

When he came back to the center of her chambers he found her laying about her bed, nude still and gazing at him heatedly. A glance around told him the maester had left; they were alone. The gleam in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted from him. “Come here,” she repeated, patting the mattress beside her.

“You have been told that you cannot partake in any sexual conduct until you are fully healed,” Jon reminded her quietly. He stood rooted to his spot as she frowned at his words.

“I will do what I want, when I want and right now I want my traitorous husband naked, so I may ride his cock.” Jon grinded his teeth together. He’d much rather not, much rather have Sansa riding his cock. “Now, Jon.”

He could deny her, he should deny her because of what the maester had told him and because he did not want to have sex with her. Jon would rather fight Jorah naked than go through this situation, but the downward curl of her lips and the angry drawing of her brows made him slowly start to undress.

It was his duty.

Or so he told himself repeatedly as he laid upon the bed and let his wife do what she wanted with his body. If he closed his eye, he could image it was Sansa above him, could image it was her lovely huffs and gasps. If he closed his eye, he could image he wasn’t there at all.

It’d be over sooner that way…

It took her longer to fall asleep afterwards, forcing him to stay in bed with Dany. He wanted nothing more than to leave her bed, head down to the hot springs and drown himself in the heated water, to scorch his skin and soul of her. Why was his duty so much harder to do now? Why did he feel so violated? Jon didn’t like the weakness he felt, he didn’t like how vulnerable it felt to be forced to lay with someone he didn’t love.

He was so much stronger than her, yet she held so much power over him. Was it the years of physical and verbal abuse? Was he just a weak, cowardly bastard fool? Jon pushed back her hand from around his waist. He couldn’t get back into his clothes fast enough, escape the chambers fast enough.

He felt the vial in his pocket still. He’d have to try again another time. Right now, he only wanted one person.

Sansa opened her door to him, took one look at his face and pulled him into her chambers quickly. She directed him to her bed, curling up on the mattress with him, bringing his head to her chest while she stroked his back. They didn’t talk, he wouldn’t know what to say anyhow. There was too much going on in his head, too many feelings running rampant. His hands clutched at her back, keeping her pinned to his body as he drew strength from her.

“That will be the last time she ever has you,” Sansa mumbled quietly, a tremor of what he assumed was anger ran through her body as she held him.

Jon merely mumbled how much he loved her into her chest, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he tried to hold back the overwhelming flood of emotions inside him. He felt his eyes grow wet and it made him angrier at himself. He was a man grown for fucks sake! What the hell was wrong with him?!

Sansa mumbled encouraging words into his ear as his body started to shake. He kept quiet, embracing her body and words as he soaked the fabric of her dress. He just wanted to drown the feelings inside him, he just wanted everything to be how it should have always been. Jon should have been married to Sansa, not Daenerys. Life could have been so much easier that way; less complex and tough.

It was all too much, Jon thought as he found comfort from Sansa. It was just all too much for him anymore…

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Sansa**

She sighed softly as his shaking stopped altogether, she felt his hands loosen from where they clutched at the back of her dress as he seeped into slumber. Sansa continued to stroke his back gently, cooing loving words into his ear as he slept. Still there simmered an anger she never thought she would feel as she did now.

The expression on his face when she opened her door broke her heart. The utter despair, confusion and pain that greeted her told her more than he could speak out loud. Sansa closed her eyes tightly as she reveled in the anger she felt at Daenerys. Wasn’t it enough that she treated her husband so terribly? Wasn’t it enough?

From her first day at Dragonstone, Sansa had not witnessed a true act of kindness from Daenerys Targaryen. There was always a frown on her lips, a snide remark on her tongue, and violence in her movements. Most of the people whom worked in the castle feared her, grown men feared her temper. Jon feared her. He hid it well enough behind his brooding appearance and blank expressions, but he couldn’t hide it from her. Jon may have lied to his wife, but he never lied to her.

Sansa pressed a kiss to his forehead, hoping he could feel it in his slumber. She never thought she’d feel the way she did with Jon. Of course, she remembered him as they grew up, his visits when they were children. She hadn’t had much interest in her cousin then, only enough to know him, but they were much too different at that point in their lives.

Then he came to visit those moons ago.

Seeing him as a man grown shocked her. The last she remembered of her cousin Jon, he had been somewhat lanky with a brooding frown and bushy hair with a somewhat awkward, long Northern Stark face. As a man grown, he had come into his Stark face with his dark beard along his jaw and around his lips, his bushy hair now more tamable curls that framed his long face and his body was built from his lanky childish body of years ago. Sansa felt like she was meeting him for the first time.

She had felt desire before, kissed a boy or two in her teen years, but she had never felt true, encompassing desire as she did when Jon came to stay with them for a bit. Her mother had told her it was because his wife had lost another babe only a year earlier and they needed time apart. Sansa had given him her condolences, but he was so indifferent. She could tell that he blocked off the pain, hid it away inside from the world.

That intrigued her.

Sansa couldn’t help but seek Jon out during his stay. There was just something about him that kept her interested, his voice, his looks and his personality. She had never felt this way about a boy before much less a man. She told herself it was just a passing fancy, that he was just something new for her. He was her cousin and he was married.

That should have been the end of it, but it wasn’t.

Jon seemed just as intrigued with her as she was with him. He sought her out almost as much as she did him and there was no mistaken the desire in his dark, grey eyes as she caught them distractedly gazing at her time and time again. It made it easier to pretend he wasn’t married, to just flirt with him harmlessly and use him as a buffer towards the suitors that came for her hand. None could hold a candle to her cousin though.

He brought a sense of purpose for her, a sense of wanting more for herself than ever before. Sansa was prepared to do her duty, to wed a lord that she did not love and bring into the world babies, but then Jon came into the picture and suddenly that wasn’t good enough for her anymore. His dry humor and refreshingly realistic outlook on life seemed to open her eyes from her little world of songs and stories.

She noticed that her presence affected him as well. Jon had been so tense and anxious looking, but the more he spent with her and the rest of the Starks, the more he relaxed. He smiled more, laughed openly and seemed so tranquil from when he first arrived.

Sansa wasn’t shocked to hear that he was extending his stay, she was more than pleased to hear it all the same though. She felt like he chose to stay for her, of course for her family as well, but something said she happened to be a big factor as well.

The more time they spent together, the more Sansa realized she was leaving the realms of fancy and entering the plains of falling in love. There wasn’t a night she didn’t dream of her cousin, dream of him kissing her hand like a valiant knight or kissing her lips like a secret lover. She craved it, needed it really. She couldn’t help the lingering touches when she was around him, he never touched her back as it was more inappropriate if he had, but the heat in his eyes when she did told her he liked it.

It was like a free fall as though she had decided to climb a tower of Winterfell like Bran, only to slip and fall. Yet she embraced the feeling, allowed it to course through her being as she embraced the true feelings of love. Jon was so many things for her, cousin, unattainable, honorable, but most of all he was her hero.

Sansa never regretted that night he took her maidenhead or given it to him as she had said. She never regretted the decision to continue their affair, she thought if she could entangle him further into her then he would never leave her. She knew it was wishful thinking, knew that Jon would eventually have to go back to his estranged wife.

It was why she lied about taking moon tea from the start. She had tried though, had attained some and brewed a cup, but her hands shook as she brought it to her lips. In the end, Sansa threw the liquid into a chamberpot and lied to Jon. The thought that if she couldn’t have him then at least she could have his baby, something that was apart of him. She knew what that would do for her reputation, she knew and still she did not care.

It was only a matter of time before Jon would have to leave, their time together would be short, and Sansa had little time to agonize over her decision and her possible future. Any and all time she had was spent with Jon in any capacity she could have him in. Low and behold, he got the letter that requested him to come back to his home.

His wife was pregnant.

Sansa knew they had so little time, she knew and yet she wasn’t ready for it to end. She locked herself away in her chambers to cry her heart out as it slowly broke. Knowing only helped so much, knowledge only got one so far. Reality was so much harsher than knowledge.

Jon came to her that night, begging her to let him in and Sansa could never deny him. He was her weakness, he was her heart, he was her one true love…

The time apart only made her long for him more. Sansa knew she could only hide her pregnancy for so long, she bulked up her clothing though winter had passed into spring and the extra fabric made her hot. She lied to Robb when he found her throwing up into a chamberpot. Lied to all of them until her mother came across her in the tub.

She couldn’t hide the new shape of her body then.

Her mother wept for the poor decision her daughter made. Her father was disappointed in her and Jon when they pressed for the name of the father. Her siblings were more shocked than anything else considering how much of a lady Sansa had been growing up. No lady would partake in an affair with a married man as she had done and purposely get pregnant as well.

Her father wasn’t going to bring her to Dragonstone. Sansa begged and begged to go, convinced him that Jon would claim their child, acknowledge the babe. Ned was still skeptical, but eventually allowed her to go, if only to shame Jon for his unethical actions. During the journey she convinced her father further to allow her to complete her pregnancy on the island, stating how long the journey was and the stress put upon her if she were to go home afterwards. It didn’t take much, both her large, blue eyes pleading to him and logic won her father over.

Sansa only felt mildly awful for how she manipulated her father, she felt even worse with Jon though.

She just wanted to be with him so much, she just wanted them to be a family so much. When she heard how Jon wished to send her back to Winterfell with her baby and leave him behind, she couldn’t help the lie that sprouted from her lips. She hated to paint her father in such a bad light with Jon, but she wanted to stay with him, she needed to stay with him.

So, she lied.

She had a hard time looking at him as she lied through her teeth. Fibbing about how her father only wanted her back at Winterfell and not the baby. She knew Jon would be angry, she wasn’t prepared for him to want to confront her father though. He was easy to placate, thankfully. He could never deny her, and she couldn’t deny him. He was her biggest weakness.

She also knew she was his biggest weakness as well.

It didn’t take long for her to get him to concede to her whims, to break down to his own wants of her. Love was such a dangerous thing, a dangerous weapon that held such power and will. Sansa only wanted to be with Jon, she never wanted to make things complicated like it was now. She never intended to hurt anyone though that was like a backhanded insult considering she knew the affair would hurt Daenerys either way.

Sansa had come to terms with her selfishness though. She knew she was spoiled and selfish, she knew she was in the wrong, but she lacked a care in the world as long as it meant she could have Jon. She cuddled him into her body more, allowing him to bury into her body’s warmth for comfort and security. She was willing to give up everything in the world if only she could keep Jon by her side.

She ran her hands up and down his back and sides, soothing him in his slumber. She felt something in his pocket and upon pulling it out she sighed as she looked over the vial of sweetsleep. Sansa stared at the milky liquid for a few minutes, contemplating what she had asked of Jon a few days earlier. Guilt ate away at her as she held the vial then with another sigh she slid it underneath her pillow. Clearly Jon hadn’t gotten a chance to spike her tea, but Sansa wasn’t sure she could allow him to go through with it anymore.

Safety was the main thing on her mind for her and her baby but seeing as Jon hadn’t gone through with the plan, Sansa couldn’t help the guilt she felt when she thought of how she forced the idea upon him. He only wanted to keep them safe and Dany being gone would do just that, but at the expense of his conscious? His honor that was already so thoroughly tarnished as it was?

No, she couldn’t allow him to go through with it. No justification could ease the guilt she felt for him; at this point she could care less for Daenerys, but Jon was her world and she couldn’t make him do that. She already got him to do so many things for her, to withhold his honor for her, that had to be enough.

So, she hoped…

A knock at her door stirred her from her slumber. Sansa looked around to see it was already dark out. Jon was still asleep in her arms, snoring softly into her shoulder. She smiled at his peaceful expression, pushing back his hair from his face lovingly. Another knock echoed around her chambers. Sighing, she got up, immediately missing the warmth of his body as she made her way to her door. When she opened it, she found Jorah Mormont on the other side.

“Lady Sansa,” he greeted lightly, bowing his head towards her.

“Ser Mormont,” she greeted in return, nodding her head to him.

“I have received the letter you have been waiting for,” Jorah stated, producing the letter still sealed with the sigil of the three dragons pressed into melted red wax.

“You didn’t read it?” Sansa inquired curiously as she took the letter in hand. He shook his head at her question.

“It was not for me to read, nor anyone else, but if it is what I think it is then it will be for the best for everyone.” Sansa nodded slowly, hoping it was exactly what Jorah seemed to think it was. She smiled warmly at him as he bowed his head once more to her.

“Thank you.”

She shut the door slowly then walked over to the desk beside the large window. She quickly lit a candle to read by and popped the seal on the letter as apprehension and nervousness gurgled within her tummy. Sansa jumped when she felt a kick in her ribs, wincing slightly at the pain. Apparently, Lyla didn’t like her mother feeling this way, Sansa felt much the same in that respect. Quickly she read over the letter, feeling like she was going to throw up any second and once she had finished reading, she started again.

By the end Sansa had read the letter at least five times before the information truly sank into her mind. Happiness replaced her apprehension and excitement shoved aside her nervousness as she took in what was written to her. Without a thought or care, Sansa got up from the chair to race over to the bed as fast as her round belly would allow where she moved Jon’s arms around to cuddle into his chest, stirring him from his sleep.

“What is it?” Jon mumbled tiredly, scrunching his face up in confusion as he took in the darken chamber then Sansa’s smiling face. “How long did I sleep?”

“For hours, it is nighttime now, but I have wonderful news!” Sansa couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from her lips. Jon pulled back with a curious expression, rubbing his tired face and wiping the sleep from his eye.

“Well then, tell me this wonderful news,” he insisted lightly, bringing his hand down to palm her belly softly, rubbing his thumb in circles. Sansa felt a shiver run down her spine at his touch.

“Now, hear me out before you get mad.”

“If this is wonderful news then why would I get mad?” he asked with a frown, stilling his hand.

“Because you will not like how this all starts, but you will be happy by the end, so please Jon, just hear me out.” Sansa waited until he nodded before proceeding on with her news. “After the whole incident with Daenerys and the babe, I sent a letter to the King-You wrote to Rhaegar.”

Sansa sighed at the deepening of his frown, his forehead wrinkling as well as between his brows. “Yes, don’t interrupt me please. Now, I wrote to him about the situation. I told him I carried your bastard inside me and that Daenerys had lost her baby, her ninth if I’m not mistaken. As such I inquired about a dissolvement of your marriage to her because you have not been able to produce an heir with her, but I am currently healthy and carrying your babe just fine. I also pointed out the significant benefits of a union between us that could repair the damage from the incident that produced you.

“The North still does not trust the Targaryens, but a union between Stark and Targaryen could help mend the pathway for a better future for both the North and the South. I just received a letter back and…” Sansa felt tears well up in her eyes. “King Rhaegar Targaryen has declared that he will dissolve your marriage to Daenerys posthaste and upon the birth of our baby he will allow a marriage between the both of us.”

Jon stared at her for a long moment, so long she wondered if he had taken in anything she had just said. Just as she was about to ask him if he was alright, Jon sat up straight, towering over her. “Rhaegar is allowing me to break my marriage to Daenerys?”

“Yes,” Sansa declared brightly.

“Rhaegar is allowing me to marry you once our babe is born?”

“Yes!” Sansa wiggled in excitement.

“Our child won’t be a bastard?”

“No, Lyla will be a Targaryen, not a Snow.”

Jon embraced her suddenly, pulling Sansa into his lap where he kissed her passionately upon her lips. She melted into his arms, smiling so widely that it was hard to kiss him and be so happy. She pulled away first to bury her face into his neck as he held her tightly to him. The moment lasted for only a few seconds before Jon was pulling away from her to look her sternly in the eye.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this letter before? Why would you almost allow me to kill my wife, Sansa?” Jon looked stern, not quite angry. Sansa huffed lightly, dropping her shoulders as she looked down at his chest.

“I wasn’t sure how well received my petition would be, if King Rhaegar would even care if an heir was produced for Dragonstone then you came in days later stating how Daenerys wanted to harm me and my baby. I feared for my life, Jon. I just wanted us to be together, to be a family and I thought if…maybe if she passed away in her sleep, a complication of her miscarriage then maybe it would tip the scales in our favor.” Sansa watched as a flash of emotions flew through his lone eye as he stared her down. Slowly he started to relax though, the tension seeping out of his shoulders and neck.

“Please don’t hold back information again. We need to trust each other completely, especially now more than ever,” Jon stated softly, cupping her cheek sweetly as he gazed into her eyes.

“I promise, no more holding information.”

“Good, but I have another question. Are you sure the letter wasn’t compromised? Was it still sealed when you received it?” She nodded at his questions, turning her face to press a kiss into his palm.

“Jorah Mormont delivered my letter and retrieved my correspondence so that wouldn’t be the case,” Sansa stated. She knew he wouldn’t like that though and wasn’t surprised when he frowned immediately. “Do not worry, love. This being good news for us means it will be good news for him as well.”

“He always wanted Daenerys, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had asked for her hand before Rhaegar decided on me. I doubt he’ll truly get what he wants though, Daenerys cares for him, loves him even, but she is not in love with him,” Jon divulged solemnly though he didn’t look like he cared all that much for the man regardless.

Sansa shrugged her shoulders uselessly, saying, “I wish him the best regardless.”

Jon hummed softly, running his hands up and down her back as he seemed to contemplate something. Slowly she watched as his face started to change into a frown before he gazed into her eyes.

“What is it?” she asked, swallowing at the look on his face.

“I need you to do something for me, love,” Jon said solemnly, pulling Sansa over him until she was hovering above him in his lap as he looked up at her with such sorrowful eyes. “I need you to get rid of the feeling of her…I need you…”

Sansa swallowed thickly, he wanted her to replace the feeling of Dany with her. Half of her felt that it wouldn’t help the feelings inside him, but the other half wanted nothing more than to rid the woman out of her soon to be husband’s skin and memory. She ran her hands up and down his clothed chest slowly, glancing between her hands and his eyes as she contemplated her move.

“Will this help you? I don’t want things to be worse…” she drifted off softly, pausing in her caresses as Jon leaned up on his elbows to bring their faces closer.

“Anything you do will help, I only want to remember you.”

Sansa smiled, her face flushing at his words before she leaned forward to kiss his lips. They kissed tenderly, mere brushes of their lips before Jon extended his neck further up, pressing harder to her lips. She answered him by opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lips, slipping through when he opened for her. Sansa maneuvered herself until her thighs settled on either side of his hips as they tangled tongues and swapped saliva. Her hands moved up and down his chest then attacked the buttons that kept his shirt closed, wishing for nothing more than to reveal his skin to her touch.

Jon groaned into her mouth when she clawed her nails down his bared chest, flicking a nipple as she went. With a firm push she forced him back against the bed, his lips redder than before and his eyes darker as well. Sansa tugged at her bodice, moving it around until she could pull it down to reveal her larger breasts to him, biting her lip when his eyes zeroed in on them. They had become more and more sensitive the further along her pregnancy she gotten as well as her nipples darkening. She didn’t much like how they looked now, swollen and dark and so heavy, but Jon seemed to love her breasts as they were, big or small, light or dark.

Once she was happy with her bodice revealing her breasts, she went on to tug around her skirts. Sansa could feel Jon’s harden cock in his breeches and pressed down on it as she moved, gaining a groan from him as his hands clamped down on her legs. His hands dug into her thighs as he leaned up, closing his lips around a nipple to give a loud and hard suck to it, stalling Sansa’s progress as she moaned deeply. The suction was almost too painful, but she loved it all the same, grasping at the back of his head to hold him to her as he suckled at her breast. Before too long she’ll be producing milk for the babe, something she had a feeling Jon might really, really like.

With one hand, Sansa untied her smallclothes on one side, pushing it out of the way before she moved on to untying Jon’s breeches as he switched nipples. It was like he was trying to distract her. “Careful love, their sensitive,” she warned with a slight moaning lilt at the end.

Jon still gave her hard suck, his eyes opening to connect with hers as he did it. Sansa retaliated by squeezing his cock once she pulled apart his breeches. They both moaned at their actions, she moving her hand up and down his harden flesh as he flicked his tongue about her stiffening nipple. Her hand locked in his curls gave him another warning tug before he released her breast with a wet pop then he was laying back down underneath her, smirking cockily.

“Ride me, sweetheart, show me who I belong to.” Sansa’s heart swelled at his words, she closed her eyes to relish the way his words not only made her heart beat faster, but her cunt become wetter at the thought. He belonged to her now or will be soon enough and she will belong to him and no one could take that away from them.

With a shuddering breath, Sansa lifted off his hips, so she could place his cock at her entrance, teasingly rubbing his head through her wet folds to kiss her nub a few times that made both of them shiver and shake. Jon supported her heavier weight with one hand as the other kept a warm presence on her round stomach. “Stop teasing,” Jon begged, groaning loudly when Sansa all but sat upon him, engulfing his length completely.

Sansa once more planted her hands on his chest, squeezing his nipples between her fingers as they laid on his pecks. “You belong to me and I belong to you,” she mumbled lovingly then proceeded to move her hips forward and backwards.

Being on top helped immensely with her bulging belly that prevented her from finding much comfort when sleeping on her back, or when taking Jon’s cock on her back. She found being on all fours helped, but eventually the dragging weigh of her belly hurt her lower back and even on her side wasn’t always the most fun. Yet sitting on his lap gave her relief from the weight of her body and gave her better control of her movements.

Jon kept a steady grip on one thigh while his other hand palmed her belly. Sansa brought up one hand to place on top of his, clenching his tightly while using her other to support her movements on his cock. Slowly her rocking became bouncing, raising up a few inches then dropping down, impaling her on his cock that made her cry out in gasping breathes. As she moved faster, Jon started to join in, pushing his pelvis up as she came down, creating a delicious friction.

She was becoming out of breath, but she didn’t want to stop. Sansa was so close to peaking, nearing the edge of the cliff. “Jon!” she whined pitifully, whimpering in frustration. It was like he knew exactly what she needed, his hand leaving her thigh to search underneath her skirts before she felt his thumb press down hard on her nub. Like pressing a button into place, his hard-calloused thumb pushing down on her put everything into place and caused her peak to ripple through her body.

He continued to rub and press on her nub as Sansa bounced in his lap, working through her peak as he worked to reach his own. Jon’s mouth opened up and words spilled from his lips, “You’re so damn beautiful, my beautiful cousin, my beautiful soon to be wife. Ugh, I could fuck you forever.” Sansa flushed at his words, calling out his name again as they collided harder and harder.

“Would you like that? Me fucking you endlessly? As soon as Lyla is born I’ll put another babe in you then another and then another, fuck! You will never not be pregnant from now on!” Jon bellowed loudly, pinching her nub as he found his peak and giving a little tug that sent Sansa into another, shuddering and quivering orgasm that caused her to collapse onto him.

Her belly protested the way she laid, but Sansa could hardly move as aftershocks rocked through her nerves, making her shiver endlessly as Jon rutted into her for a few thrusts. Already Sansa could feel his seed leaking out of her, the feeling made her sigh in relief. Jon helped her move onto her side beside him, his softening cock slipping out of her easily. When Sansa finally opened her eyes it was to Jon gazing at her lovingly, smiling fully with his teeth as he caressed her belly.

“I love you,” he stated, tears welling up in his eyes. Sansa felt her eyes water in response as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, wiping away a lose tear.

“And I love you.”…

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Jon**

“Are you sure, Jon?” Dany asked quietly from across her desk. He nodded without hesitation. “But you’re the Lord of Dragonstone,” she clarified in confusion, her hands clasped together in her lap.

Jon had waited a week before presenting the letter from his father to Daenerys. Though he wanted nothing more than to take Sansa and escape from the island, he didn’t want to set his soon to be ex-wife off. As much as she had put him through, he still couldn’t keep from caring about her well-being. She took it better in front of him than he thought, Jorah had been in her chambers when he gave her the letter.

Dany looked it over, her eyes watered, but instead of screaming at him and tearing up the letter, she merely nodded then asked him if this was truly what he wanted. They both knew he did, but he answered ‘yes’ anyway. When he left he glanced over his shoulder to see her immediately running into Jorah’s arms and Jon found himself agreeing with Sansa and hoping for the best for them, hoping that now Dany would finally give the one man who truly loved her a chance.

Jon worked hard during that week, settling debits and gathering up Sansa’s possessions, including any of his own as she contacted her family about the decision from King’s Landing. Sansa was far along, but she wished for nothing but to get back home to Winterfell. “Even if that means my baby is born on a ship,” Sansa quipped as she asserted her decision to him.

“Aye, I am, but this is your home and it’s the only home you have ever known, and I won’t take that from you,” Jon declared softly. Dany gave a curt nod, but when she finally connected her purple eyes with his he could see the gratitude she felt. He didn’t want to stay in Dragonstone, he didn’t want to be the Lord of Dragonstone. He wanted to be in the North and so did Sansa.

Jon had written to his father, declaring that Daenerys would stay as Lady of Dragonstone and he would find a holdfast in the North, close to Winterfell for him and his family. His father didn’t seem to agree considering he was a prince, but Jon didn’t care for what his father had to say.

“Thank you, Jon, for allowing me to keep my home. I hope the best for you…and your whore,” she added darkly at the end. Jon couldn’t help but snort at her comment, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling at her. Typical Daenerys, had to get the last word in edgewise.

“And I hope the best for you as well, Daenerys. Farewell.”

Jon moved to get up as he cleared his seat he noticed Jorah standing by the open door, waiting. He glanced back at him then to Dany who pursed her lips together and gave him a stern stare to which he did openly smile at her. With a nod he turned and left, heading down to where Sansa would be waiting for him on the beach, so they could depart to Winterfell.

The sun shined brightly, baring down on him heatedly as he made his way across the sand to where Sansa stood with two men, both he was very familiar with. Ned eyed Jon over as Robb kept his mouth in a firm line as he approached them. Sansa glanced at the both of them with an eye roll before pushing past to embrace Jon.

“I cannot wait to get home where it isn’t so hot,” she moaned into his chest, gazing up at him with a smile.

“I feel the same,” Jon said, directing her to walk with him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Uncle, cousin Robb,” he greeted stiffly.

“I am still unhappy with how this began but…I am glad you fixed the situation like a man and I will be glad to have my nephew in the North where he belongs,” Ned stated gruffly, smiling at the end as he noticed Sansa beaming up at him.

“Th-Thank you, uncle.”

“I want to beat your face bloody, Jon, but I think a few rounds in Winterfell’s courtyard will suffice,” Robb said next, giving him a stern look before it broke out into his signature toothy smile.

“Aye, I look forward to it.”

“Nice eyepatch, by the way,” Robb commented jokingly as he pointed at his own eye. Jon rolled his lone eye, his other still healing though he feared it would never be the same again.

“Alright, can we go now,” Sansa announced loudly, tugging on Jon to move with her towards the small boat that will lead them to the larger one anchored further out.

“Yes, let’s go home,” Ned declared in agreement, turning around to walk towards the small boat.

Jon stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder to stare back at the dark and gloomy castle that had been his home for quite a few years. It was sad to say that he wouldn’t miss much of it, but he hoped it would serve Daenerys well. He could just make out two people standing on a balcony, watching them.

He released a sigh, releasing everything he felt for this place then took Sansa’s hand to follow her to the boat, to Winterfell, to home…

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!! I was literally stuck on the smut portion. I just wasn't feeling it, I dunno, I was struggling with writing smutty stuff for a bit but I pushed through and ended it on a happy note. I struggled also with what to do to Dany. At one point Jon goes through with the poisoning, but that darken his and Sansa's characters too much for my taste, especially with how pure their love for each other is (ya know aside from the adultery point). Then I thought of Dany trying to kill Sansa thus resulting in Jon killing her to save his love and that...was too heartbreaking for everyone. In the end, I copped out and went for the happy ending for all because I am a sap and romantic. 
> 
> I'd like to think that Dany finds her happiness with Jorah. I also decided to leave her Dragonstone because it is her home and I think both Jon and Sansa would much rather prefer the North anyway. I hope this was everything you thought it could be, sorry if you hate how I ended it and didn't go for dark and gritty. I am satisfied with the ending either way, thank y'all for reading, reviewing and kudos(ing) my story! Love the Jonsa fam! ^_~


End file.
